La Rumeur
by Lixial
Summary: Des rumeurs le prétendent pyromane, prostitué à ses heures perdues et adepte de la mutilation. Levi lui, ne voit en lui qu'un gamin dérangé et Hanji, une nouvelle victime à stalker. Mais d'où proviennent toutes ces rumeurs ?
1. 01 - Wires - The Neighbourhood

**La Rumeur**

Bonjour ! Il fait beau et j'ai des examens la semaine prochaine, alors je me suis dis : "Pourquoi ne pas rester à l'intérieur et écrire ?". Normalement cette fanfiction était censée sortir après la fin de l'autre mais bon, on est pas à quelques chapitres près...

Pairing : [LevixEren]

Pour simple précision, les titres des chapitres n'ont aucun rapport avec le chapitre lui-même ; c'est juste le nom de la chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**01 – Wires - The Neighbourhood  
**

L'appartement embaumait le thé et le renfermé lorsqu'Hanji parvint à ouvrir la porte avec le double des clefs qu'elle s'était fait fabriquer – sans l'accord du propriétaire des lieux, évidemment. Pas du tout satisfaite de voir les volets encore fermés à dix heures du matin, elle se hâta de les relever et ouvrit les fenêtres. Une bourrasque de vent frais – on était en plein mois d'Avril – s'engouffra dans le salon et ce fut suffisant pour entendre quelqu'un remuer et grommeler dans la pièce adjacente. Fière de son effet, elle pouffa et fit de même avec les fenêtres de la chambre, provocant cette fois des exclamations d'indignations par le dormeur des lieux.

« Putain saleté de binoclarde, tu t'es encore introduite dans ma maison sans mon accord !

\- Bon matin, Levi ! Salua-t-elle tout sourire. Tu t'es couché tard dit donc, il est déjà presque onze heures ! C'est cela aussi, de mater du porno jusqu'à tard le soir…

\- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, idiote, rétorqua Levi tapit tout au fond de son lit, loin de la lumière et du vent frais d'Avril. »

Il s'était couché tard, certes, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle avait évoquées. Il y avait des nuits comme celle-ci où il lui était tout simplement impossible de trouver le sommeil. C'était comme ça, on y pouvait rien.

« Allez Levi, fait moi voir ton mignon petit visage~ Ouh la ! C'est moche. Déjà que t'as une tête de déterré d'habitude, le matin ne te réussis pas…

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Hanji fit mine de ne rien entendre – elle était très forte pour ça – et laissa courir ses doigts le long de la table de chevet parfaitement propre. En général, cela précédait toujours une demande extravagante de sa part.

De toute façon pour Levi, quelque soit sa demande, la réponse était claire : « Hors de question. »

« Tu sais qu'un nouveau locataire arrive dans le quartier aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je sais. Tu me casses les oreilles avec ça depuis des semaines. »

Le concept de vie privée était quelque chose qu'Hanji Zoé ne connaissait pas. Elle voulait tout savoir, sur tout le monde, sur n'importe quoi, et peu importe les moyens employés pour y parvenir. Il n'était même pas surprenant de la voir débarquer dans votre chez-vous – alors que vous avez bien pris soin de fermer la porte à double tour – pendant que vous vous trouvez nu comme un ver sous la douche. Pour ce qui était de l'anatomie humaine, c'était clair qu'Hanji Zoé en connaissait désormais un rayon. Elle avait aussi des os incroyablement solides, parce que supporter les attaques de Levi sans finir à l'hôpital relevait de l'exploit. Le pire c'était lorsqu'elle vous prenait en affection : elle ne vous lâchait plus d'un pouce. Pour Levi, qui était dans ce cas, c'était un enfer…

Aujourd'hui, et ce depuis quelques semaines déjà, son nouveau jouet, c'était le nouveau voisin de Levi qui était censé arriver dans la matinée. Elle voulait tout savoir sur sa vie avant même d'avoir vu son visage.

« J'ai entendu quelques ragots pas très net à son sujet hier… Pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas encore arrivé dans le quartier, il fait déjà parler de lui !

\- C'est de ta faute si tout le monde parle de lui ; tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions. Maintenant sors de chez moi. » La voix de Levi était tellement cassante que n'importe qui à part Hanji aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles disent, ces rumeurs ?

\- Non. Maintenant. Sors. De. Chez. Moi !

\- Elles disent – ah, c'est trop drôle pendant que j'y pense – qu'il a emménagé ici après le décès de ses parents. Parait qu'ils sont morts dans un incendie. Et tu connais pas la meilleur ? (Levi rétorqua qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première branlette. Hanji l'ignora.) Parait que c'est lui, qui a déclenché l'incendie ! »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, tout en claquant les fenêtres que la binoclarde avait ouvertes. Il se demandait bien ou cette idiote avait entendu des conneries pareilles, mais c'aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur que de lui demander. Il s'en moquait bien de son nouveau voisin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aussi envahissant et bruyant que l'autre cinglée. Hanji était juste une pauvre fille qui avait tellement peu de vie active qu'elle ne pouvait que s'intéresser à celle des autres. Ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui ça peut bien être ! Piailla-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il arrive dans combien de temps ? Je vais l'attendre !

\- Eh bien va l'attendre dehors, j'ai du travail moi.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici plutôt ? Mon appartement n'est pas à un endroit stratégique lui !

\- Dégage ! »

Il avait beau atteindre avec peine le mètre soixante, Levi n'eut aucun soucis à user de la force pour la mettre dehors. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit trop absorbée par le nouveau voisin pour penser à utiliser ses clefs…

Il soupira et se prépara de quoi petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fini de se doucher et d'astiquer les meubles recouverts de quelques grains de poussières. Hanji n'avait pas frappé à la porte, signe qu'elle était sans doute partie.

Dieu, faites qu'il ait raison…

* * *

Après avoir été salement jetée à la rue, Hanji se laissa glisser le long de la porte en marmonnant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit autant incomprise de ce monde ? Pour se distraire, elle pensa au nouveau voisin. Etait-il musclé ? Il devait sans doute être très viril, un peu comme Erwin ! Comment parlait-il ? Quel était le timbre de sa voix ?

Elle voulait immortaliser ce moment où il grimperait les escaliers et s'arrêterait sur le seuil de son nouveau chez-lui. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son appareil photo. Son appareil photo ! Elle l'avait oubliée chez elle !

Sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita dans les escaliers et les dévalèrent avant de se mettre à courir le long de la rue jusqu'à chez elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin ! Elle repartit en courant jusqu'au point-stratégique-devant-la-porte-de-Levi, en priant pour ne rien avoir loupé.

Lorsqu'elle grimpa à nouveau les escaliers, rouge et essoufflée, elle se prit les pieds dans un carton et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, avec toute la grâce et la distinction dont elle était capable.

« Bordel de merde ! Cracha-t-elle au sol. »

Dans sa chute, elle avait veillée à ce que son appareil ne tombe pas. Elle avait levée les bras au-dessus de sa tête, qui rencontra le sol la première, et envoya ses lunettes valser à des mètres de là.

« Vous allez bien !? S'inquiéta une voix juste au-dessus d'elle. »

Elle leva les yeux, mais l'absence de verres correcteurs rendait l'image toute trouble et lumineuse.

« Un ange… Souffla-t-il. »

L'inconnu au-dessus d'elle l'aida à se redresser. Il avait les mains toutes douces et duveteuses… Comment ça, douces et duveteuses ?

« Mes lunettes, réclama-t-elle en agitant les mains. »

Elle sentit l'inconnu lui poser la paire dans les mains. Soulagée, elle les posa sur son nez et ne put retenir une exclamation en distinguant nettement son sauveur.

C'était cela, le nouveau voisin ? Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui !

Tout d'abord, il n'était ni blond, ni viril. Malgré sa veste de cuir plantée de petites pointes, son slim noir et son piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière, son visage d'enfant et ses mitaines roses pâles le rendait tout, sauf effrayant ! Ses doigts étaient longs et fin, sa peau lisse et basanée et bon sang, elle n'avait jamais d'yeux aussi grands et brillants !

« C'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle. »

Il paraissait un peu gêné de sa réaction et s'abaissa à ses pieds, pour soulever un des gros cartons qui traînaient dans le passage. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de le poser dans son nouvel appartement, puisque la binoclarde se jeta sur lui pour lui pincer les joues.

« Tu es trop mignon ! »

C'est ainsi que commença pour le nouveau voisin un long calvaire de plusieurs minutes, ou Hanji, en extase devant son apparence, s'amusa à tortiller sa frange pour mieux apercevoir ses yeux si verts, s'esclaffer devant la petitesse de son nez, tripoter ses doigts et caresser ses mitaines pelucheuses. Tout cela en veillant à ce que le carton qu'il transportait ne s'écrase pas sur ses pieds.

« S'il vous plaît, madame… Lança-t-il. »

A son grand soulagement, elle s'arrêta net.

« Madame ? Appelle-moi Hanji, Zoé ou même professeur si ça te plaît, mais pas de madame entre nous.

\- Hum... C'est d'accord... Hanji, dit-il en esquissant un sourire, je suis…

\- Ah ! Levi ! Le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, la tête tournée vers quelqu'un. »

Levi estimait n'avoir vraiment pas de chance. Dieu avait apparemment décidé de l'abandonner aux griffes d'Hanji _et _du nouveau voisin, pardi ! D'ailleurs ce dernier avait une allure quelque peu singulière. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet accoutrement ? De plus, il ne semblait pas plus âgé qu'un lycéen. Et on voyait aussi à ses joues rouges qu'Hanji avait déjà commencée à le torturer. Ce qui agaçait le plus le petit homme, c'était son regard fuyant. Peu importe à quel point il était physiquement mignon, c'était surement une belle tête à claque.

« Tu ne vas pas le croire Levi ! Figure toi que j'allais à mon appartement chercher mon appareil photo, quand je me suis pris les pieds dans des cartons et…

\- Abrège, par pitié.

\- Voici Levi, ton nouveau voisin ! Le présenta Hanji au nouveau. Il est un peu grognon, mais il n'est pas méchant, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

\- Je vois… Le voisin eut un rire gêné. Je suis Eren Jaeger, enchanté.

\- Je sais ! Gloussa Hanji. » Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle avait enquêtée sur au moins un quart de sa vie avant même de le rencontrer. « Eren, tu as besoin d'aide, pour emménager ? Levi et moi allons t'aider ! Proposa-t-elle. »

Elle était comme ça Hanji, à tutoyer les gens dès la première rencontre, à s'incruster dans leurs vies jusqu'à prendre des initiatives que peu de monde prendre. _Elle est chiante quoi,_ soupira Levi. _Paix à ton âme, gamin. _

« J'ai pas le temps d'aider qui que ce soit, déclara-t-il, je suis déjà en retard au boulot. »

Il fit un bref signe de tête au nouveau et sortit de l'immeuble sans demander son reste.

« Ah ! Attends-moi Levi ! Levi…

\- Ne vous embêtez pas avec mes cartons, proposa Eren, qui, au fond, avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Un ami va bientôt me rejoindre pour m'aider. »

Hanji sembla hésiter un quart de secondes et, finalement, donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme et sans crier garde, dégaina son appareil pour le photographier par surprise.

« Bienvenue dans le quartier Eren Jaeger ! J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus à ton sujet. On se voit demain, pas vrai ? Je ramènerai Levi ! »

Puis, sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de refuser – pourquoi devrait-il inviter cette fille et cet homme ? Ils avaient l'air trop flippant ! – elle s'enfuit à la poursuite de Levi. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle rejoignit Levi, Eren l'entendit très clairement hurler «Et je découvrirai bien si les rumeurs à ton sujets sont véridiques ! », le laissant perplexe quant à la normalité de ses futurs voisins.


	2. 02 - Jesus Christ - Brand New

Merci de me lire, de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en favori et surtout, de laisser des reviews ! (Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en bas comme pour ma précédente fanfiction.)

* * *

**02 – Jesus Christ – Brand New**

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais accepté mon invitation, Petra. »

A la suite de cette déclaration, Levi toussa et manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé.

« C'est _chez moi que _nous nous trouvons, saleté de binoclard, alors ne t'y crois pas trop, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé d'être venue à l'improviste, Levi, s'excusa la rouquine avec un petit sourire désolé. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun eut un tic de la langue dédaigneux et se remit à siroter son thé. Ce n'était pas tellement contre Petra qu'il était en colère, puisque la jeune femme n'avait sans doute pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter l'invitation d'Hanji. Non, c'était contre la binoclarde qu'il en avait. Ces derniers temps, Hanji était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce, avait élu « quartier général » le domicile de Levi et tout ça à cause de son unique sujet de conversation depuis des semaines, qu'on ne nommait plus. Par ailleurs, elle se permettait – et Dieu, qu'est-ce que Levi avait rêvé de lui casser l'arrière-train pour ça ; à moins que ce ne soit pas un rêve ? – d'entrer chez le brun à des heures de la journée pas possible, notamment le soir vers deux heures du matin (déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir...).

Et maintenant, elle invitait des gens à chez lui ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà deviné pourquoi !

Parce que Levi, il en avait bouffé, des histoires sur Eren Jaeger, tellement qu'il était persuadé que même sa propre mère (celle d'Eren Jager) ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Hanji et lui. Le pire, c'était lorsqu'il se surprenait à écouter attentivement ce qu'Hanji déblatérait. S'il ne montrait ne serait-ce qu'une infime attention alors elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il sera mort – et encore.

« D'ailleurs, Petra, tu ne sais pas qui a emménagé il y a deux semaines juste à côté… »

_Elle me fatigue, putain…_

« Eren Jaeger ! C'est un jeune garçon de dix-neuf ans – tu verrais le cul-je veux dire, les yeux qu'il a ! – je pensais qu'il était étudiant, mais non, il travaille dans un fast-food à mi-temps…

\- Eren Jaeger ? Interrogea Petra en arquant un sourcil. J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part…

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne fait que le rabâcher sur tous les toits depuis deux semaines ? Ironisa Levi. Je vais refaire du thé, ajouta-t-il en agrippant la théière, afin d'échapper à ce supplice.

\- Tu peux ramener les infusions au citron ? Questionna l'envahisseuse.

\- Crève. »

Hanji ne parut pas plus heurtée que ça puisqu'elle se tourna immédiatement vers Petra, le regard brulant de curiosité.

« Donc, tu as entendu parler de lui ? Par qui ? Mais tu ne sais sans doute pas qu'il…

\- Il était élève au lycée ou je travaille, la coupa Petra. Mais il s'est fait renvoyer en seconde, je crois. Il y avait une drôle de rumeur qui circulait à son sujet.

\- Quel genre de rumeur !? » Hanji sauta presque au coup de la rouquine en disant cela. Elle respirait aussi fort qu'un buffle.

De son côté, dans la cuisine, c'était plus fort que lui, Levi avait tendu l'oreille. Il prit tout son temps pour laisser baigner l'infusion, afin de revenir le plus tard possible dans le salon.

« J-Je… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, hésita Petra. Je suis sûr que si ce Eren Jaeger est le même que celui-ci qui habite à côté, ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir que je dévoile quelque chose de déplaisant sur son passé à une inconnue, en admettant que…

\- « Quelque chose de déplaisant » ? Il _faut _que tu me révèles tout ce que tu sais, Petra. J'ai les moyens de te faire parler. » Elle ponctua son avertissement d'un clin d'œil significatif.

\- Bien… » Petra préféra ne pas savoir de quoi Hanji Zoé était capable (de beaucoup de choses, à son avis). « Je précise que cette rumeur est peut-être infondée, parce que je venais d'arriver quand ça s'est produit et je ne l'avais pas en cours. Enfin bon… Il paraît qu'il rendait certains… Services en échange de quelques billets. Il se serait fait renvoyer parce qu'il aurait été attrapé à le faire dans les vestiaires.

* * *

« Tu te rends compte ? Non mais tu te rends compte ? »

Hanji ne tenait plus en place. Une heure était passée depuis le départ de Petra et elle gueulait comme une folle quant aux révélations de la rouquine. Levi, lui était occupé à écrire sur un post-it de ne pas oublier de passer à la pharmacie pour acheter de l'aspirine. Et des médicaments pour les nerfs.

« Il faut absolument que j'aille voir Eren pour lui demander des détails. » Marmonna-t-elle si bas que le brun ne l'entendit pas tout de suite.

Levi choisit de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa maison claquer. Seul. Il était à nouveau seul. Comme le silence lui avait manqué ! Hanji était sûrement parti demander des comptes à Jaeger. Pauvre gosse. Il avait un peu pitié de lui. A peine était-il arrivé que toutes les pires rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. C'était impossible qu'une bouille pareille soit capable de quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'un parricide ou matricide. Après avoir vu sa tête l'autre jour, c'était clairement impensable qu'un type avec aussi peu d'assurance (Levi n'avait toujours pas réussi à croiser son regard, parce qu'Eren Jaeger le détournait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Hanji aussi, avait avoué qu'il ne la fixait jamais longtemps dans les yeux) vende son corps aussi facilement. Impossible. Totalement impossible.

Pourtant…

Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient fondés au final ?

« Dégueulasse. » Levi pesta, se maudissant d'avoir laissée trop longtemps le sachet de thé baigner dans l'eau chaude. A contre cœur il jeta le contenu dans l'évier. Quelque chose l'agaçait, sans qu'il arrive à mettre un doigt sur ce quelque chose.

Il retourna dans le salon dans le but de nettoyer la table ou les deux femmes s'étaient assises. C'est alors qu'il entendit de l'autre côté de la maison, Hanji qui tambourinait comme une forcenée en criant le prénom d'Eren Jaeger. Si elle continuait, elle allait amener tout le quartier.

« Mais quelle plaie… »

* * *

« Oui… Je sais… Mais oui ! Attends, y'a quelqu'un qui tape…

\- Eren… Ouhouh ! Je sais que t'es là ! »

Avec un soupir, le téléphone toujours en main, Eren ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sans surprise, celle qui tentait de défoncer sa porte n'était autre qu'Hanji Zoé et derrière elle, l'air passablement énervé par l'attitude de la brune, se trouvait son voisin, Levi.

« Je peux vous aider ?

\- Jésus ! Tu es tellement maigre comparé à Levi, mon petit Eren. Je t'imaginais plus musclé. »

Eren détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné. Forcément, elle avait tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un T-Shirt.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main froide contre son ventre.

« Ah… Non en fait, il y a tout de même du muscle. Désolé de l'intrusion. »

Son excuse n'était qu'un prétexte pour filer sous les bras du garçon – littéralement – et pénétrer l'appartement d'Eren. Elle jeta des regards partout dans l'entrée, fila sans attendre dans une autre pièce et revint vers eux en courant, l'air euphorique.

« Mais c'est qu'il a du goût ce jeune. Je te pensais plus bordélique. Qu'en pense notre champion du nettoyage, Levi ? »

De là où il se trouvait, Levi n'apercevait rien en détail mais il fallait au moins reconnaître que le gamin ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires au sol. Restait à savoir s'il prenait au moins le temps de faire la poussière.

Désormais habitué aux réactions sans gêne d'Hanji, Eren s'écarta du passage et convia Levi à entrer. Ils n'étaient pas à ça près, après tout… Cependant, Levi déclina l'offre.

« Je vois bien que t'es occupé gamin, déclara-t-il en pointant le portable qui affichait un appel toujours en cours. Je récupère juste le boulet ambulant et on se tire. » Cette promesse sembla soulager le gamin qui, pour la première fois, le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Peut-être aurait-il dû continuer à fuir son regard finalement, parce que des yeux pareils, Levi avait du mal à les soutenir.

« Hanji, au pied ! » Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage d'Eren à l'entente d'un ordre pareil. Peut-être que le voisin n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il en avait l'air…

« Mais, Levi, j'étais sensée…

\- Si tu ne ramènes pas ton gros cul dans la seconde qui suit, je ne te vendrais plus jamais rien venant de mon magasin.

\- Eeeeh…

\- Vous êtes vendeur de… ? Interrogea Eren.

\- De thé. »

Eren hocha la tête.

« Je viendrais peut-être dans votre magasin, lança-t-il alors. Bien que je sois plus café…

\- Je vends pas de café. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre, on dirait bien. »

Cette réponse brève et sèche refroidit un peu Eren. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la tarte, de discuter avec quelqu'un comme Levi. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas beaucoup, voire, aucun point commun.

Celui-ci croisa les bras, droit comme un piquet, de façon à rester parfaitement intransigeant. Hanji joignit ses mains dans une supplication à la tolérance, mais il resta de marbre. Elle soupira donc et s'avança vers le petit brun, jusqu'à ce que…

« Aaaaah ! S'écria-t-elle. Eren, c'est magnifique ! »

Elle attrapa aussitôt ce dernier par les épaules et le retourna vivement pour que son dos soit exposé à Levi. Une superbe tête de monstre à l'encre noir y était dessinée. C'était une sorte de mutant, dont les longs cheveux parsemaient son visage et masquaient deux pupilles dans lesquelles brûlait une haine féroce. Son nez à apparence humaine était plutôt petit et crochu comparé à la mâchoire, tellement grande et tordue qu'elle semblait avoir dévorée ses joues. Vu l'expression, le monstre était certainement en train de rugir.

Et Levi le connaissait très bien, ce monstre. C'était le personnage principal d'un livre qu'il adorait, nommé « le Titan furtif ». Eren s'était fait tatoué le titan furtif sur l'ensemble de la cambrure du dos.

Il devait le reconnaître, avec une peau hâlée comme la sienne, c'était du beau travail…

« Ce tatouage n'est pas dans le livre que tu n'arrêtes pas de lire ? Questionna Hanji.

\- … Si.

\- Vous connaissez ce personnage ? » Eren avait l'air franchement étonné par cela.

« Oui. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme sourit franchement et ses yeux allèrent se planter dans les iris grisâtres de Levi. Son regard était encore plus intense que la première fois.

« J'adore l'auteur ! Vous savez qu'il va sortir trois autres nouvelles sur ce thème ?

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que deux de prévu.

\- Eh non ! » Eren ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Il semblait être le plus heureux du monde. Curieusement, cela enchanta Levi également, qui sentait une douce chaleur le traverser de tout part. « Il y aura « Le titan colossal », « le titan cuirassé » et « le titan féminin ». Ces trois nouvelles auront toutes un lien entre-elles. Je les ai déjà précommandées ! »

Il continua à bavarder à un débit impressionnant, vantant l'auteur et l'histoire de toutes les manières possible. Levi le laissa faire. Il n'était pas aussi fatiguant qu'Hanji, lorsqu'il parlait. Il avait un timbre de voix agréable.

« Mais, je vais devoir m'arrêter là, déclara Eren et une petite voix dans la tête de Levi suppliait pour qu'il refuse. J'ai un appel en cours. Je suis content de savoir que vous aimez aussi « le titan furtif ». Ça nous fait un point commun. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, ajouta-t-il avec un grain de malice. »

Puis, avec une adresse presque comique, il prit Hanji par surprise et réussi à la mettre dehors, et referma la porte, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. « […] Allô ? C'est bon, je viendrais ! … Ce soir ? » Levi resta scotché par un tel changement d'attitude.

Ce gars était vraiment à fond.

* * *

« Meeeeh… Du coup j'ai même pas pu lui demander pour cette histoire de prostitution. Savoir s'il était encore sur le marché… »

Levi, tout en surveillant la cuisson de sa viande, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures trente. Il était temps de foutre Hanji à la porte. Il allait essayer la méthode Jaeger, pour voir...

« Je crois que je vais le suivre, ce soir. Il a dit qu'il partait quelque part. Peut-être que c'est en rapport avec ses petites affaires.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir de prison quand il appellera les flics pour harcèlement, idiote.

\- Il n'appellera personne. Tu m'accompagnes.

\- Hors de question.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, je kidnappe tes produits ménagers ! »

Levi haussa les épaules.

« J'en commanderai d'autre sur internet.

\- Quoi ? J'aurai dû faire pareil quand tu m'as fait chanter, tout à l'heure ! »

Comme si c'était l'évidence même, elle se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. _Quelle idiote… _Le plus naturellement possible il avança vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à sa porte, qu'il avait pensé à ouvrir. Elle continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette son portable, qu'elle rattrapa de justesse, en reculant de quelque pas encore jusqu'à franchir le palier. Alors, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Technique Jaeger : Testée et approuvée. Il s'était trompé sur son compte. Le gamin en avait dans le ciboulot.

Il put donc, grâce à cela et sa clé coincée dans la serrure (pour empêcher l'intrusion d'autre clé) passer une soirée paisible avec une tasse de thé vert à la menthe et un livre qu'il n'avait pas relu depuis un mois déjà : « Le titan furtif ». Bien entendu cette béatitude fut de courte durée, puisque vers vingt-trois heures, il reçut plusieurs appels téléphoniques de la même personne. Comme il refusa de répondre, elle lui laissa un message, qu'il finit tout de même par écouter au bout de la vingtième sonnerie.

« _Levi ? Tu devineras jamais quoi ! Le Jaeger, là, c'est des garçons qu'il a pour clients ! Je suis foutu ! Ah mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite hein, les petits grincheux, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc hein, il semble aimer les grands blonds… Remarque, lui aussi, il a l'air de faire la gueule. Ils sont en train de… Mais ! POUR REECOUTER CE MESSAGE, FAITES LE 1. POUR[…] »_

Levi soupira et éteignit son portable. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'arracha à son canapé et se dirigea lentement vers son dressing.

Dans quelles emmerdes cette idiote s'était donc encore fourrée… ?

* * *

Je ne suis pas très calée quand il s'agit d'employer le vocabulaire lié au thé. Il va falloir que je me documente.

**Mel0wi : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Elerina Ackerman : **C'est vrai qu'avoir une amie comme Hanji aussi peu soucieuse des "bonnes manières" ça peu avoir un avantage x) Comme promis, voici la suite !

**Audrey Tarakai : **Merci beaucoup ! Oh moi celle a plaindre je dirais que c'est Hanji, tu verras pourquoi x)

**Hinanoyuki : **Oui, une petite pensée pour Eren qui découvrira que le mot "tranquillité" n'est désormais qu'un doux rêve x) Levi est dans le même cas alors ils ont intérêt a faire équipe !

**MissMiserlypop : **Merci beaucoup ! Des fautes il y en a, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour les traquer x) Je prends note de ce défaut afin d'y remédier rapidement x)

**YouDeserveaCookie : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plairas. Tans de pitié pour Eren, on pourrait créer une association x)

**Tatakae : **Merci beaucoup ! Ah non pas du tout, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :)

** .fukutaicho : **Merci ! Ah je ne pense pas que le mot "normal" existe pour les personnages de SNK :)

**MlleNyaa :** Pas de soucis je te l'aurais dit de toute façon si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé huhu. Ouais nan mais voilà quoi y a pas mieux que les mignons garçons bruns pour porter le rose j'ai pas pu résister x) Je te déconseille de chercher à habiter près de chez Hanji... Peut-être n'en sortiras-tu pas vivante o_o... Merci beaucoup !


	3. 03 - Unstable - Chaotica

**03 – Unstable - Chaotica**

Hanji avait une très mauvaise habitude : elle s'emballait trop rapidement et faisait des conclusions hâtives.

C'était toujours comme se prendre une douche froide ou bien un gros coup de stress à chaque fois. Ici, en l'occurrence, c'était la douche froide : Eren n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de vendre son cul pour la nuit. Il s'agissait simplement d'un _banal, ennuyeux, simple_ rendez-vous entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Et il n'y avait même pas de tension sexuelle entre les deux à en juger par leur expression corporelles. Ils discutaient depuis trois quart d'heure, au moins. En plus, elle n'arrivait même pas à saisir le sujet de leur conversation.

Eren l'avait gravement déçu. Depuis qu'il s'était installé en ville, il avait tout l'air d'être un bon garçon, le type « je me plis consciencieusement aux règles de la société ». La rumeur concernant le décès de ses parents n'était toujours pas fondée, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des activités de nuit non plus. Ennuyeux.

Dire qu'elle avait appelé Levi une demi-heure plus tôt, toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir découvert quelque chose ! Elle s'était encore fait des films. En plus, son portable l'avait lâché avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire ou elle se trouvait, elle était complètement gelée et la station de métro la plus proche incluait qu'elle se fasse remarquer par les deux garçons…

Après tout, au point où elle se trouvait…

« Excusez-moi… »

Hanji, qui se frictionnait rigoureusement les bras, leva les yeux vers le type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, venu l'aborder.

« Vous faites quelque chose où... ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard un peu trop suggestif. »

_Pfff c'est bien ma veine ça, il fait nuit et les blaireaux sortent de leur trou. _L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'on la prenne pour une pute comme elle avait fait de même pour Eren. En plus, ce gars puait la transpiration et l'alcool par tous les pores de la peau et nul doute qu'il se mettrait à gueuler jusqu'à la faire remarquer si elle tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette. _Tout ça c'est à cause d'Eren et ses points de rencontres douteux._

Elle n'avait pas le choix ; elle saisit discrètement ses clés dans sa main, le panneton coincé entre son index et son majeur. A peine eut elle tourné les talons qu'une main bien grasse la saisie par le poignet. Si Levi avait été à sa place, il l'aurait tranché net ; elle se contenta de lui broyer les couilles d'un coup de pied bien placé. Le gars, qui, les sens grisés par l'alcool, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, tomba au sol avec un grognement sourd.

« C'est pas vrai » maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait ce qu'il lui restait de virilité en l'insultant en des termes peu élogieux, « Il va me faire repérer ce con… »

Elle ne se trompa pas : le type qui accompagnait Eren accourait vers elle, suivit de près par ce dernier.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? »

_Amusant_. C'était le pervers qui était étalé au sol et c'était d'elle dont on s'inquiétait. En plus il l'appelait mademoiselle. Trop mignon. _Juste pour ça Eren, je suis prête à te pardonner d'avoir une vie ennuyeuse._ Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'elle s'était fait griller, elle devait se débrouiller pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçons quant aux raisons de sa présence ici.

« Bon sang non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Il vous a fait quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! C'est affreux. Je viens d'être agressé. J'en suis toute chamboulée… Regardez mes jambes ! Elles tremblent. »

Hanji ne mentait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient. De froid. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour que le type qui avait accourut ne jette un coup d'œil hargneux à son « agresseur », avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Ce dernier, avec le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait, fila sans demander son reste, la démarche claudicante. La brune se demanda alors quel regard pouvait jeter Eren lorsqu'il était en colère. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

« Eren ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement étonnée. »

Eren, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'ici, tourna à peine les yeux vers elle. Ceux-ci n'affichaient d'ailleurs aucune expression, et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien Hanji avait lu en eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne paraissait même pas un peu étonné de la voir.

« Hanji…

\- Tu la connais ? Interrogea le blond qui l'accompagnait.

\- Elle ne vit pas très loin de chez moi…

\- C'est exact ! Enchérit Hanji.

\- Chez toi… Dans cette rue de gros bourges que tu m'as indiquée hier ? » Il y avait dans le timbre de sa voix, quelque chose de méprisant, une sorte d'amertume mais toujours avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Eren leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jean… T'es lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ça me révulser de savoir que t'arrives à t'en sortir en foutant rien – et me sors pas ton excuse de travail à mi-temps, je sais très bien que l'argent que tu touches te sers pas à payer ton loyer – alors que moi, avec mes études j'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour une piaule de merde ?

\- Retourne vivre chez ta mère.

\- Pas question ! »

Eren allait répliquer quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Hanji était toujours là, et qu'elle écoutait attentivement leur conversation. Jean aussi ne souhaitait apparemment pas poursuivre plus loin la discussion et fit un geste évasif de la main en direction des deux autres.

« Tu ferais mieux de la ramener chez elle. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais… Jean ? S'il arrive encore quelque chose à Marco, prévient moi.

\- Crève. C'est pas avec ta taille de crevette et ton nouveau caractère de tapette que tu seras utile à quelque chose. Quand tu l'apprendras, je me serais déjà occupé d'eux. »

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Enfin… Pour Eren tout du moins. Hanji elle, lui parlait, débitant un flot de parole impressionnant, mais tout cela ne sonnait que comme un bruit de fond pour ses oreilles. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qu'avait dit Jean, juste avant qu'Hanji se pointe… Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça le tracassait. Peut-être devrait-il…

« Eren ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Le châtain fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la voix aigüe d'Hanji. Il mit un temps à reconnaitre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Il avait suivi les pas d'Hanji sans se poser trop de question, et tout cela l'avait mené… Devant l'appartement de Levi.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous sortez ensemble, constata-t-il. »

Il se sentait un peu con d'avoir dit quelque chose de pareil, surtout après que la brune ne lui rit au nez.

« En voilà une drôle d'idée. Il m'en faudrait subir, des opérations chirurgicales, pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul pourcent de chance que Levi s'intéresse à moi. »

Eren ne saisit pas très bien le sens de sa phrase. Que voulait-elle dire ? Que Levi était homme à accorder plus d'importance au physique qu'à tout le reste ? Il ne l'imaginait pas… Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça le décevait un peu.

Il sursauta dès Hanji tambourina à la porte. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il était minuit passé ! Elle allait réveiller tout le monde !

« Il n'est pas là, on dirait. Sinon, il serait déjà sorti en courant pour me dire de fermer ma gueule. » Elle poussa un soupir théâtral. « Pour une fois, puisque tu es avec moi, je voulais faire des efforts et entrer chez lui de façon conventionnel. Tant pis. »

Et alors, pour le plus grand étonnement d'Eren, elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau où était accroché une multitude de clés, puis en enfonça une dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et comme Eren ne bougeait pas, elle l'incita d'un geste de la tête.

« Alors, tu ne rentres pas ? »

* * *

Eren se sentait comme un intrus. Non. Il _était _un putain d'intrus. Hanji s'était confortablement allongée sur le canapé et avait même commencé à fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'une télécommande. Lui, restait planté là dans l'entrée, n'osant toucher à rien. Il était horriblement mal à l'aise.

L'appartement de Levi… Certes, le brun ne semblait pas briller pour son sens de la déco, mais bon sang, _qu'est-ce que c'était propre !_ Chaque objet était rangé soigneusement à sa place (du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji vienne foutre le souk), tout était tellement brillant qu'on pouvait se voir nettement dedans, même sur la plaque de verre qui reposait en tant que table basse, et la poussière semblait avoir été éradiqué des lieux. Tout l'appartement embaumait les arômes de feuilles de thé même s'il n'y avait personne actuellement pour en boire.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit violemment et il fit aussitôt volte-face. C'était Levi, le visage un peu plus rouge et expressif que d'habitude, l'air presque autant étonné qu'Eren de les trouver tous les deux ici. C'était étrange de voir ces yeux d'ordinaire blasés et froid s'écarquiller comme ça, d'un seul coup. Levi tenait son téléphone au creux de l'oreille et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, ce fut à l'intention de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ouais. Erwin. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je l'ai retrouvée. »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et raccrocha.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Levi ! Salua Hanji du canapé. T'étais passé où ?

\- _Toi_, gronda Levi. Erwin et moi avons ratissé la ville pour te retrouver et en fait, tu avais ton gros cul posé sur _mon _canapé ? »

La jeune fille ne fit même pas mine d'être touchée et, d'un geste, éteignit la télévision avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui, un air innocent collé au visage. Levi, qui était déjà énervé de base, tourna les yeux vers Eren.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Eren qui écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Il tourna la tête vers Hanji et ce fut suffisant pour que Levi comprenne qu'il avait été traîné là par la force des choses.

Celle-ci se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers eux et posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain.

« Tu ne vas jamais me croire Levi. Je me baladais tranquillement en ville, quand j'étais sur le point de me faire agresser et – oh ! Comme par miracle, je suis tombée sur Eren et un de ses amis.

\- En effet, je ne te crois pas. »

Hanji, pour toute réponse, administra un clin d'œil au brun et déclara – à son grand étonnement, même s'il n'en montra rien – qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle.

« Passe une bonne nuit Eren ! » Déclara-t-elle avait de saisir ce dernier par les épaules et de l'enlacer. Là encore, nouvelle surprise ; malgré ses manières exubérantes, Hanji n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de très tactile.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Eren se tourna vers Levi.

« Je suis désolé pour l'incruste, dit-il. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Levi lui fit signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il comprenait. Mais Eren n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Quelque chose lui brûlait la langue depuis presque une heure déjà.

« Levi ? Je veux dire… Je peux vous appeler Levi ? Comme je ne connais pas votre nom de famille... »

Levi lui jeta un regard interloqué. Ce n'était pas tant la question qui le faisait réagir mais la moue adorablement gênée qu'Eren abordait. Ce gamin avait vraiment dix-neuf ans ?

« … Ouais. Tu peux même me tutoyer, si ça t'éclates (Levi ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça). Mon nom de famille, c'est Ackerman. »

Eren parut franchement étonné par cela.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vraiment.

\- Vraiment vraiment ?

\- Tu m'emmerde, Jaeger. »

Loin de se vexer, Eren en rit. C'était la première fois que Levi l'entendait rire. C'était un joli son. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce rire lui procurait une de ces bouffée de chaleur…

« Pardon. C'est juste... Ma sœur adoptive… Elle a le même nom de famille que vous. »

Donc, Eren avait une sœur. Levi était sûr qu'Hanji l'ignorait. _Je ne lui dirais pas, _lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure.

« Levi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Hanji… Elle me suit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Perspicace. Eren était vraiment loin d'être un idiot. Comme Levi n'avait rien à cacher, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage d'Eren se ferma complètement puis il fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, et se ravisa.

« Je vais y aller. Désolé pour le dérangement. Au revoir… Levi. »

Il salua une dernière fois le brun puis se rendit à son appartement, juste à côté. De là où il était, Levi le vit fouiller ses poches, d'abord lentement, puis frénétiquement. Il se tourna alors vers lui.

« Je ne trouve plus mes clés... »

* * *

J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit de trois manières différentes avant de trouver un résultat à peu près potable.

**toroko-sama : **Merci beaucoup ! Eren qui en prend pour son grade... Tu n'as encore rien vu x) J'adore m'amuser avec, c'est un type facilement victimisé. J'espère que la suite tu plairas :)

**rukiia . kuchiki . fukutaicho : **Merci beaucoup :) La suite est dans les bacs !

**Hinanoyuki : **Hey ! Tu as totalement raison. Mais je trouve Hanji plus drôle comme ça :) Moi aussi je les plaints... (En fait non.)

**ShimizuBakaPsychopathe : **Merci beaucoup ! Je connais quelqu'un de plus commère qu'Hanji : Mon frère ! (Grande source d'inspiration d'ailleurs) J'espère que la suite te plairas !

**YouDeserveaCookie : **Hey Merci beaucoup :) Alors, tu avais deviné pour le grand blond ? C'est possible ça de rendre quelqu'un moins barge ?

**Audrey Tarakai : **Hanji c'est comme un boomerang, plus tu la jette fort plus vite elle revient en force x) Merci !

**MlleNyaa : **Merci beaucoup ! "Hanjiesque", y a pas meilleur mot pour la définir x) Comment ne pas l'aimer ? J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour cette histoire. Contente que l'idée du tatouage te plaise !

**Alphabidooon : **Merci beaucoup, contente si ça t'a fait rire ! Y a pas tellement de sortie prédéfinie pour un chapitre, en général ça prend 7-14j, ou un peu moins ou un peu plus :)

**low'chan : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plairas !

**Elerina Ackerman :** Ya pas de bouton pour arrêter Hanji, c'est dommage. Ah Eren... Sacré gosse x)

**Miss Miserly pop : **Peu importe le nombre de fois ou tu le diras, ça me fera toujours autant plaisir :) Je suis ravie que le Levi de cette histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup !

**TonyTonyBenji : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plairas !


	4. 04 - Clone - Metric

**04 – Clone - Metric**

La première réaction de Levi face à cette grotesque mascarade fut l'incrédulité. Un beau jeune homme qui ne retrouvait pas ses clés pour rentrer chez lui, juste devant ses yeux, si ce n'était pas cliché ? Son cerveau ne mit pas moins d'une fraction de seconde pour faire le lien entre les clés perdues et le – la, plutôt – responsable de tout ceci. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as besoin de rien qui se trouve chez toi pour les jours à venir, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Quand il s'agit de rendre quelque chose à son propriétaire, la binoclarde n'est pas très pressée…

\- Qu – pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de mes clés ?

\- Rappelle-moi à quoi sert cet objet ? Idiot. »

Eren ne releva même pas l'insulte, bien qu'elle venait d'un type dont il n'était même pas proche. Il cherchait une solution à son problème, qui n'incluait pas de devoir se balader dans la ville pour squatter chez un ami à une heure pareille. Pas avec ce que Jean lui avait dit… Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir le concierge, pour lui réclamer un double ? Ah, mais Auruo n'avait pas l'air très commode…

« Laisse tomber. Si tu vas le voir, il va t'engueuler toute la nuit et on n'aura jamais la paix. »

Eren sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Levi le regardait, impassible, le dos appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et les bras croisés. Qu'attendait-il, au juste ?

« Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ? »

Eren lui jeta un regard de totale incompréhension, ce à quoi Levi répondit par un soupir. Puis, le plus âgé tourna les talons, mais omit de fermer la porte. Là encore, Eren ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Levi, qui allait finir par se vider entièrement les poumons à force de soupirer, s'impatienta face à l'inertie de Jaeger. Eh bien quoi ? Il n'attendait tout de même pas qu'il lui intime de vive voix l'autorisation d'entrer ? Il ne s'était pas gêné, la dernière fois.

Finalement Eren se décida à passer le pas de la porte et inspecta les lieux minutieusement comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux émeraude furent happés par les pupilles grisâtres de Levi et ses dents allèrent mordiller le petit bout de chair rose qu'était sa lèvre inférieur. Ce geste anodin, Levi n'eut aucun mal à l'interpréter, l'ayant déjà vu faire il y a quelques minutes à peine.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fait-le, ordonna-t-il. Tu es putain d'emmerdant lorsque tu hésites.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de type. »

Si Levi avait pu, il lui aurait ri au nez. Des deux hommes, il pensait être le moins étrange. Jaeger n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus.

« Nos sentiments sont réciproques alors. Et en quoi suis-je « drôle » ?

\- Vous êtes plein de contradictions, répondit franchement le châtain. D'abord vous engueulez les gens qui rentrent chez vous à l'improviste, mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit clairement d'entrer.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer. Je vais finir par te foutre dehors.

\- Vous voyez ? Totale esprit de contradiction. Vous me demandez de dire franchement ce que je pense et après vous voulez que je la ferme. »

Pour toute réponse, Levi eut un « tsk » agacé et Eren, se rendant compte qu'il été peut-être déjà allé trop loin, ajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

« Mais… Merci de m'accepter pour la nuit. Même, si, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, c'est vraiment étrange d'accepter qu'un inconnu dorme chez soi.

\- C'est juste que nous n'avons pas été élevé de la même manière, gamin. »

Eren fit mine de s'étrangler.

« Gamin !?

\- Une fois qu'on te laisse ouvrir ta grande bouche, tu chipotes pour tout et n'importe quoi et t'écoutes rien de ce qu'on te dit : je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas _demandé, _vous m'avez autorisé à le faire, _si ça m'éclates…_

\- Tu vois ? » Levi eut un sourire carnassier, satisfait de reprendre les mots du _gamin, _le prenant ainsi à son propre jeu. « Encore en train de chipoter pour un _détail. _Un vrai _gamin. _Nous ne sommes _plus _des inconnus alors j_'exige _que tu me tutoies, et que tu dormes ici pour la nuit. C'est assez clair pour toi ? »

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour une énième protestation – on se prenait facilement à ce genre de joutes verbales ; surtout lui – mais il songea après réflexion qu'agacer son hôte n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée s'il voulait avoir un toit pour dormir. En plus d'avoir un esprit de contradiction, Levi semblait mauvais perdant. _Il a raison. A ce stade où l'on découvre les défauts de l'autre, on ne peut plus parler d'inconnu._

Par contre il n'acceptait pas d'être _vu _comme un gamin. Il espérait que ce surnom ne durerait pas éternellement !

« Très clair. Dans ce cas… Je me remets entre _tes _mains, Levi.

\- Excellente décision, gamin.

\- Eren.

\- Gamin.

\- … Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? »

* * *

Eren n'avait pas visité l'appartement de Levi de fond en comble, mais il ne fut pas pour autant surpris de voir la salle de bain aussi nickel que la pièce principale. Elle était très simple, mais détonnait tout de même par sa singularité au niveau de l'entretien. Franchement, qui, hormis Levi, s'emmerderait à nettoyer quotidiennement les vitres et parois de douche dépourvues de toute trace de buée ?

(Bien entendu, il _supposait _que le brun effectuait cette tâche ennuyante tous les jours. L'inverse l'étonnerait.)

Du coup, il n'osa pas utiliser la douche, de peur de « salir » l'endroit. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais peut-être Levi le prendrait-il mal s'il venait à embuer la pièce ?

Il se lava donc à l'eau, se rinça le visage et renonça à l'idée de se brosser les dents. Il ne restait que pour une nuit, alors c'était inutile d'entamer une nouvelle brosse à dent ; et au diable les règles d'hygiène qu'il effectuait juste parce sa sœur l'y obligeait – même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, il était persuadé qu'elle débarquerait chez lui s'il les négligeait ; elle avait un sixième sens pour ça – mais puisqu'il avait une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire, alors…

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama non plus. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus comme si Levi, avec son mètre soixante, allait pouvoir le dépanner… Il ôta juste son jean et le deuxième pull qu'il avait gardé sur lui et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement embarrassant (enfin, si l'on omettait le _« Kiss my ass » _à l'arrière, écrit en tout petit, fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait vraiment lire avec attention pour s'en rendre compte).

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Levi avait installé un plaid sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer, et Eren dût se retenir de battre des mains parce que le plaid en question était en fourrure. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour masquer un sourire enchanté, qui n'échappa pas au brun. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle de bain sans faire de commentaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un « joli caleçon » moqueur, faisant rougir Eren jusqu'aux oreilles. Le châtain se glissa hâtivement sous le plaid et à peine eut-il reposé sa tête qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce ne furent ni les camions-poubelles, ni les rayons de soleil s'infiltrant sous les volets qui réveillèrent Eren, mais son propre téléphone qui vibrait incessamment sur la table basse.

Il mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Ses yeux n'étant pas encore habitués à la lumière vive du téléphone, il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer le nom que l'écran affichait. Il décrocha quand même et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ? Croassa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Eren ? » La voix fluette de son interlocutrice parvint à lui éclaircir les idées. « Ne me dit pas que je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Christa… Si. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que… »

Il y eut de l'agitation à l'autre bout du fil et des « passe le moi », pressant se firent entendre, et une deuxième voix, toujours féminine certes mais beaucoup moins agréable, l'interpella.

« Jaeger, petite merde, boulet suprême, t'es en train de nous dire qu'on a attendu vingt minutes devant ton immeuble comme des connes pendant que toi tu roupillais comme un bébé ?

\- Je… Merde ! Jura-t-il en se redressant subitement. J'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis en bas dans…

\- Nan, va te faire foutre. Tu prendras le métro. »

La voix de Christa intervint encore « Mais attend, Ymir… » et l'appel coupa. Eren jura une nouvelle fois. Ah oui… Il avait été convenu qu'Ymir passerait le prendre en voiture aujourd'hui. Elle, Christa et lui travaillaient tous les trois au même endroit. Il soupira. Déjà que ça n'avait pas été facile de la convaincre…

Il reporta son attention sur le portable et se remémora la conversation. Quand on y pensait… Ymir, Jean, Christa… Il les avait tous connu au collège et pourtant ils étaient restés les même. Ymir et Jean avaient toujours ce même caractère de merde et cette foutu langue acerbe. Quant à Christa, elle était toujours aussi adorable (quoique, mieux valait ne pas la mettre en colère). Même sa sœur était restée la même. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir changé de comportement. Jean lui avait déjà fait la remarque hier, en parlant de son soi-disant « nouveau caractère de tapette ».

« Peut-être aurais-je dû écouter Mikasa, déclara-t-il tout haut. »

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et tourna la tête. Levi le regardait par l'embrasure de la porte menant à sa chambre.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je vous… (Il se rattrapa de justesse) je t'ai réveillé ? »

Levi s'avança vers le plan de travail de sa cuisine et fouilla dans les placards pour en sortir deux tasses, une boite à thé ainsi qu'un infuseur, du pain et plusieurs pots de confiture qu'Eren identifia comme étant à la myrtille, aux fruits rouges et à la rhubarbe. Eren jeta un coup d'œil au placard. Pas de chocolat, nota-t-il tristement.

« Nan, répondit Levi sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- J'imagine que vous… Que tu n'as pas de café ?

\- Nan, répéta Levi. J'ai pas de jus de fruit non plus. C'est du thé, ou rien.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre de l'eau. Je n'ai pas envie de thé, ce matin. »

Levi coula un regard vers lui mais ne dit rien. Pour lui, il était inconcevable de _ne pas avoir envie _de ce breuvage merveilleux qu'était le thé. Mais il retint une remarque à ce sujet. Même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'agréable au réveil, il décida tout de même de faire un effort aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'il posait tout ce qu'il avait sorti des placards sur la table, Eren s'extirpa de sa couverture et tira une chaise à lui. Son regard vert était moins vif que d'habitude et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens… Au réveil il était plutôt mignon, il fallait l'avouer. Le châtain étala de la confiture de rhubarbe sur sa tartine et croqua dedans mollement. Ses yeux croisèrent un moment ceux de Levi, puis inspectèrent la table. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Encore ce regard qui l'évitait…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le châtain en continuant de fixer la table. »

Levi se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixé plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Tes cheveux, prétexta-t-il. C'est pas possible, une tignasse pareille. »

A sa plus grande satisfaction, sa pique fut suffisante pour attirer de nouveau l'attention d'Eren vers lui.

« Tu peux parler ! Au réveil, tes cheveux défient carrément la loi de la gravité ! »

Par réflexe le plus âgé glissa une main dans sa chevelure et Eren ricana. Levi, pour se venger, lui administra une petite tape sur le front avec l'index. Ce dernier se plaignit d'avoir mal et le brun ricana à son tour. Il s'était rarement sentit d'aussi bonne humeur un matin.

« Qui était-ce au téléphone ? Levi changea de sujet.

\- Une amie. Elle devait passer me prendre pour aller au travail ce matin, mais quand elle a appris que je dormais encore… Elle m'a envoyé chier. Je pourrais emprunter ton ordinateur ? Je ne suis pas sûr, pour la ligne à prendre… »

Levi lui demanda l'heure et l'endroit où il travaillait et lorsqu'Eren lui répondit, il lui ordonna d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'emmène, c'est sur mon chemin. Par contre je pars dans dix minutes, donc t'as intérêt à n'en prendre que cinq. »

* * *

Hanji ne s'était pas trompée sur le lieu de travail du plus jeune. Il bossait effectivement dans un fast-food. Le genre d'endroit ou Levi n'avait jamais mis, et ne mettrait sans doute jamais les pieds. Il lui demanda s'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui tout seul et Eren répondit qu'il finissait à quinze heures, et qu'il se débrouillerait, comme d'habitude. Il le remercia une dernière fois et entra dans le fast-food en agitant la main puérilement.

Cette fois là fut la dernière de la semaine où ils se rencontrèrent.

* * *

**ninolola :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire :) J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre !

**Alphabidooon : **Ah ça en général si je poste pas au bout de trois mois ça veux dire que j'ai abandonné l'histoire... Quant à l'histoire avec Marco il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! :)

**toroko-san : **Jean ses cheveux je les vois blond foncés ! Après je me trompe peut-être selon ma famille j'ai un problème avec les couleurs x) Ahah oui ça confirme de quel côté penche Levi mais pour Eren du coup... Mystère x) Tu as vu juste pour Hanji la voleuse de clé ! Tu l'aimes encore plus maintenant ?

**MlleNyaa :** Merci merci :3 Des bisous pour tout le monde (même pour moi) si c'est pas génial ça ? Les réponses concernant Marco ne viendront pas tout de suite, désolé !

**Hinanoyuki : **J'ai enfin réussi à caser l'intrigue principale avec Marco, j'suis contente. :) La fin du monde ? o.o On m'a même pas prévenu !

**DomoNyan : **Merci beaucouuuup ! Je suis ravie que Levi te plaise même si j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui plait dans ce que j'en ai fait parce que je vois pas x) Hanji le boomerang, j'étais fière de moi sur ce coup j'avoue x) Un chapitre par jour c'est possible... Mais ce serais des très mauvais chapitres :) Plus sérieusement j'ai pas de rythme de parution précis mais j'essaie de poster tous les 7-14 jours, enfin de pas dépasser un mois quoi :)

**Audrey Takarai : **Merci beaucoup ! Relation amical moui... Avec des caractères pareils ça reste à voir x)

**nightmarelily : **Coucou :) Alors quand j'ai commencé je pensais à une dizaine de chapitres mais pourquoi pas plus ? Ça dépendra de la longueur des scènes et de ma motivation :3 Merci beaucoup !

**YouDeserveaCookie : **Tu pensais à qui pour le grand blond ? Ahah déjà qu'Hanji toute seule elle sait se défendre si en plus tu menaces de mort ce qui essaierons quelque chose, je les plaindrais presque x)

**Guest **(Que je suppose être **ShimizuBakaPsychopathe** ? Non ?) : Disons que pour son âge c'est déjà une sacré concierge... Tu as vu juste pour Hanji. N'empêche j'aurais dû laisser Eren dormir dehors, ç'aurais été drôle.

**Miss Kannasuki :** Merci beaucoup ! On est deux a ne pas la vouloir comme voisine. Uhuh on est tous des Hanji dans le fond à vouloir connaître le mot de la fin :3

**S-Lay L :** C'est exact, vrai ou pas il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Est-ce que Jean est sur le coup ? ... Ah ah x) Il y avait du vrai et du faux dans ta prédiction pour Hanji la voleuse de clé, Eren n'a (encore) rien dégueulassé :)

**Mirra : **Hey, merci beaucoup ! Par curiosité, je pourrais savoir ce que tu trouves bizarre, pour ne plus refaire la même erreur par la suite ? :)

**rukiia . kuchiki . fukutaicho :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !

**Tatakae :** Merci beaucoup ! Ahah ça ne t'as pas échappé ? x) J'espère ne pas avoir mis trop de temps pour poster la suite.


	5. 05 - The Torture Detachment - Rome

**The torture Detachment – Rome**

Eren soupira de soulagement lorsque sonna quinze heures. Avec impatience, il se hâta d'essuyer la dernière table et fila dans les vestiaires réservés au personnel pour se changer. Il grimaça quand l'odeur qu'il dégageait parvint à son nez ; il détestait sentir la friture alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir dans la rue. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas son boulot non plus ; il travaillait uniquement pour ne plus s'entendre dire qu'il vivait au crochet de ses parents. Son père aurait souhaité qu'il continue ses études, comme le faisait sa sœur. Mais à dix-neuf ans, il ne savait toujours pas vers quel chemin s'orienter…

Il souhaita une bonne fin de journée aux employés restants et fut salué par un doigt d'honneur venant d'Ymir et un geste de la main venant de Christa. Il poussa la porte battante du fast-food et savoura le contact du soleil sur sa peau. Enfin… Il allait pouvoir réclamer un double des clés à Auruo et…

« Eren ! Ouhouh ! »

Surpris, il vit Hanji se diriger vers lui, un sourire toujours aussi jovial plaqué sur le visage. Elle tenait une valise d'une main et avait plongé sa jumelle dans la large poche de son jean.

« Attrape ! » Lança-t-elle gaiement en lui jetant ce qu'elle avait cherché dans sa poche.

Doté d'assez bons réflexes, Eren rattrapa sans mal l'objet… Qui s'avérait être sa clé tant désirée.

« Je pars pour quelques jours chez une connaissance, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu les récupérer… Plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce grincheux de Levi encore plusieurs jours, expliqua-t-elle. Ça va, il ne t'a pas trop malmené ?

\- Non… Mais pourquoi vous…

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa Hanji, j'ai mon train à prendre et je suis déjà en retard. » Elle lui administra un clin d'œil. « Ne fait pas de bêtises pendant mon absence hein ! »

Eren voulu rétorquer quelque chose – comme découvrir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire avec ses clés ou bien lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas sa mère – mais elle tourna aussitôt les talons en direction de la gare, située à deux rues de là si ses souvenirs étaient intacts.

Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et se mit lui aussi en marche – la route était plutôt longue jusqu'à chez lui à pied – cependant, quelque chose le tracassait.

Comment savait-elle où il travaillait ?

* * *

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques minutes pour laisser place à d'épais nuages gris. N'ayant effectué que le quart de son trajet, Eren pria pour que les gouttes ne tombent pas immédiatement. Il détestait ce temps instable propice au printemps. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur la météo qui ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait, mais rarement à son profit, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Habitué à deviner par la longueur de la vibration s'il s'agissait d'un message ou d'un appel, il fut interloqué par l'envoyeur du SMS. Ce n'était pas un de ses contacts enregistrés.

L'inconnu lui avait envoyé un MMS qui ne s'affichait pas. Il appuya sur le bouton « Télécharger », et attendit.

« Qu- »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Le MMS… C'était une photo… Une photo de lui, prise à l'instant où il quittait son travail !

Le texte accompagnant indiquait : _« Trouvé ! »_

Eren fit volteface, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un derrière lui. Peut-être même que cette personne la suivait depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais la rue était vide. D'une voix hésitante, il lança un « Hanji ? ». Aucune réponse. C'était stupide. Hanji ne pouvait pas être sa suiveuse, cette fois-ci. En plus, elle n'avait pas son numéro… Il supposait. Mais alors qui… ?

Nouveau message.

**+336215XXXXX : **_Je te veux._

Cette fois, aucun doute : quelqu'un le suivait, et par ces trois mots, il sentit l'adrénaline lui monter au cerveau. Il devait partir, et vite.

Il pressa le pas et pour une fois, regretta de ne pas avoir choisi un chemin moins désertique. Au-dessus de lui, les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et menaçants. Derrière lui, il entendait – ou bien était-ce uniquement son imagination ? – des bruits des pas.

Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui, de peur de prendre pied dans un fil invisible et de tomber peut-être, ce qui lui aurait fait perdre une avance considérable. Il sentait les pas dans son dos se faire de plus en plus forts et rapides – ou alors n'était-ce que les battements de son cœur qui devenaient effrénés et se répercutaient dans ses oreilles. Toujours est-il que l'oppression qu'il subissait eut raison de lui et il se mit à courir.

Les premières gouttes commencèrent à perler sur le bitume. L'averse était proche. Eren comptaient les rues qui, de mémoire, le séparait de son immeuble. A gauche. A droite. Plus que huit rues. Sept. Six. _Une rue passante s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il y ait une rue passante avec beaucoup de monde…_ Cinq. Quatre. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, de telle sorte qu'il n'entendait plus que le son des gouttes s'écrasant au sol. Il ne se retourna pas. Plus que cinq… Euh, non, trois. Il devait tourner à gauche ou à droite ? Son cœur battait à toute allure, ses tympans sifflaient. Il avait _peur. _A gauche, après le passage piéton. Deux…

_Sauvé !_

Arrivé devant sa porte, il tapa avec empressement le code de l'immeuble et grimpa les marches quatre par quatre. Il ne serait en sécurité que chez lui… Et tant pis s'il salissait l'escalier. Son pied se coinça alors au bord d'une marche et il tomba la tête la première sur le palier du premier étage.

_BOUM !_

Eren se redressa tant bien que mal, le front douloureux et les lèvres serrées. Ça faisait une mal de chien, putain… Il entendit de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée et ne songea pas à un seul moment qu'il pouvait s'agir du concierge ou d'un voisin, alerté par le bruit. Il ne voyait que son suiveur. Et ses traits de visage qui lui rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un… Il se redressa comme il put et se traîna jusqu'à son appartement, une main posée sur le front. Il ruisselait de partout. Il en connaissait un qui ne serait pas content…

Il entra chez lui et s'enferma à double-tour. Puis, il se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration erratique. Sauvé. Il était en sécurité.

Une fois qu'il eut calmé sa respiration, il se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre pour soulager sa douleur au front.

« Peut-être quelques glaçons au congélo… »

Il avança avec la grâce d'un éléphant en direction du frigo et en sortit une plaquette de glaçons. Il en glissa deux dans un torchon qu'il appliqua sur le front. Le froid se répandit immédiatement sur la blessure et il ferma les yeux.

« Peut-être devrais-je parler de cet épisode à Marco, songea-t-il tout haut. »

Il décida de regarder ses mails, afin de mettre ses plans à exécutions. Il en avait reçu trois : le premier était une pub, le second venait justement de Marco et le troisième… L'adresse e-mail ne lui disait rien. Par curiosité, il cliqua dessus.

Ce qu'il y trouva le mit hors de lui.

* * *

Levi fit entrer le dernière carton qu'il venait de recevoir dans sa voiture et démarra le contact. Dehors, la pluie tombait dru, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ça avait commencé vers quinze heures. Il se demandait si Eren avait eu le temps de rentrer chez lui avant l'averse…

Arrivé devant chez lui, il constata de par les grosses flaques qui gouttaient sur le palier de son appartement, que, non, le gamin s'était effectivement prit la sauce. Il croisa Auruo qui, des serviettes en main, épongeait les dégâts en maugréant. Finalement, ce dernier remarqua Levi et lui fit un bref signe de la tête.

« Monsieur Ackerman, faites attention où vous marchez, le sol est glissant, recommanda-t-il.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

En guise de réponse, Levi haussa les épaules et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son logement. Auruo Bossard s'était toujours conduit de façon amicale – non, respectueuse plutôt – avec lui, sans qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit pour le mériter. Non, la raison de ce respect était totalement stupide. Il s'agissait de Petra. Evidemment, tout le monde appréciait Petra, mais lorsqu'Auruo l'avait vu débarquer dans l'immeuble pour rendre visage au brun, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Et bien sûr, Hanji s'en était mêlée, lui soufflant innocemment durant une conversation, qu'elle était toujours célibataire... Et depuis, Levi avait droit à ce « traitement de faveur », en raison de son affinité amicale avec la rousse. Pour le brun, cette manière de procéder était complètement idiote et surtout fatigante. Même s'il reconnaissait que parfois les conversations du concierge n'étaient pas dénudées d'ennui… Il avait appris à l'apprécier – un peu. Auruo était comme un livre ouvert, un peu comme…

« Ce foutu jeune… Incapable, va… Dites-moi, monsieur Ackerman, votre nouveau voisin se conduit-il de façon correcte ? Il faut me le dire s'il vous ennuie : je le dégagerais directement.

\- Il est correct.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'est pas trop bruyant ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Parce qu'il vient juste de faire un boucan d'enfer dans les escaliers, on aurait dit un tremblement de terre ! Et regardez-moi ça ! » Il pointa du doigt les flaques au sol. « Il n'a même pas prit la peine d'essuyer !

\- Si je le croise je le lui ferais savoir. » Promit Levi, plus afin d'écourter la conversation qu'autre chose. Il avait encore des choses à faire chez lui. Auruo le remercia et retourna à ses occupations, satisfait. Cependant, Levi n'eut pas l'occasion de tenir sa promesse. Il ne revit pas Eren Jaeger de toute la semaine.

* * *

Ce fut un soir comme un autre, où il achevait une nouvelle fois sa journée de travail, qu'il croisa de nouveau sur le palier du premier étage, un type à l'air passablement énervé qui semblait hésiter à se griller une clope à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

« Le concierge a une haine toute particulière pour ceux qui fument à l'intérieur, lança-t-il. »

Le type – un garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés coupés en brosse qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans – lui jeta un regard irrité mais rangea son briquet. Sûrement pour passer sa frustration sur autre chose, il frappa avec force la porte close menant chez Eren.

« Eren, ragea-t-il, je sais que t'es là, alors ouvre cette porte ou je t'arrache la gueule ! »

_Comment tu comptes t'y prendre, puisqu'il ne se montre pas ? _Pensa Levi avec condescendance.

« Si tu continues à faire la sourde oreille, je préviendrai ta sœur ! »

_Quel genre de menace est-ce ?_ Levi, atterré, par l'attitude enfantine du blond, décida d'intervenir à nouveau.

« Le concierge n'apprécie pas non plus les abrutis qui font du tapage et dérangent les locataires.

\- Rien à foutre ! Et j'suis pas un abruti ! Je ne bougerais pas tant qu'Eren n'ouvrira pas sa putain de porte. Je sais qu'il est là. Ça fait des jours que ça dure et ça commence à bien faire ! »

Levi roula des yeux. N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ? Et il avait quoi, ce gamin, à s'attirer le courroux de tout le monde ici ? Il s'avança lui-même et frappa à la porte, plus modérément mais tout aussi fermement, et d'une voix qui n'appelait à aucune opposition déclara :

« Ouvre cette porte. »

Il ne lui fallut que trois minuscules secondes, pour qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre et la tête d'Eren, les yeux grands ouverts et un air innocent collé au visage, ne demande :

« Un problème ? »

Le ton employé ne plut nullement au blond qui, avec un regard meurtrier, le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'entraîne avec lui dans l'appartement. Levi, qui n'avait pas non plus envie de finir avec un mort, entra à son tour.

Il n'avait jamais pénétré les lieux, uniquement vu de l'extérieur. Mais ce dont il se rappelait bien, c'était qu'Eren n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner des affaires ailleurs qu'à leur place. Alors il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'état de la table qui devait lui servir de bureau. Elle était jonchée de gamelles vides, de papiers et même de cette chose infâme qu'était un paquet de chips.

La télé était allumée et diffusait des pubs toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres à la chaîne.

« Jean ! Ça suffit ! »

Eren, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être saisit au col comme ça (et ça pouvait se comprendre) se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise du nommé Jean. Il avait abandonné son masque innocent et semblait contrarié.

« Je sais pourquoi t'es venu et j'en ai rien à foutre, Jean.

\- T'as pas répondu au mail de Marco, bâtard. A cause de toi, il va encore avoir des problèmes !

\- J'ai plus d'ordi, j'ai pas pu le regarder.

\- Et le portable, c'est pour les chiens ? T'as pas d'application dessus, peut-être ? »

Eren ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ledit portable, posé sur un meuble, une lueur assassine dans le regard, comme s'il était la chose la plus abjecte du monde.

« Je l'ai pas allumé depuis…

\- Alors allume-le ! »

Comme Eren n'esquissa aucun geste pour prendre son téléphone, ce fut Jean qui l'alluma. Puis, il chercha quelque chose sur l'écran d'accueil et le tendit à Eren, qui le prit avec réticence. A la fin de ce qu'il venait de lire, il jeta un coup d'œil bouleversé au blond.

« Je suis désolé Jean, je ne savais pas que c'était allé aussi loin...

\- Nan tu savais pas**.** Arrête de penser qu'à ta gueule et met toi à la place de Marco. Je te fiche la paix pour aujourd'hui, mais demain t'as intérêt à lui rendre visite, ou ça va mal finir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jean tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Eren soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil à Levi.

« Peux-tu partir ? J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une quelconque remarque de la part du brun. Rien ne vint. Il tourna la tête.

Levi était déjà parti.

* * *

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, cependant, il reste nécessaire pour la suite. Le prochain ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder, parce que je fous plus rien de mes journées... Pour l'instant !

**Miss Kannazuki :** Je suis obligé de passer la raclette chez moi après m'être douché mais je ne suis pas maniaque pour autant perso :) Ahah moi non plus j'avais pas compris le sens au début j'avais mal traduit :)

**nightmarelily : **De rien, tu as pris le temps de m'écrire un mot, c'est normal que j'y réponde ;) Merci beaucoup !

**S-Lay L :** Vii un vrai petit couple :3 Eheh nan je sais pas j'ai pas des cheveux comme ça moi j'ai même pas besoin de les brosser :p Juste la raie qui fait n'importe quoi parfois. Hanji est un prénom ? Je savais pas !

**San Yeagerman : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil *w* Je rougis trop là, déjà qu'il fait chaud... J'espère que la suite te plairas !

**Audrey Tarakai : **Le moment où je dois faire dialoguer ces deux là est vraiment celui qui m'amuse le plus ! (Normal en même temps) Merci beaucoup !

**MlleNyaa : **Il existe vraiment son caleçon, moi aussi je l'aime bien :3 On ne peut rien contre ses cheveux, pas même le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ! Et je suis sûr qu'en plus, il a des nœuds. J'ai vraiment un problème avec les couleurs dans ce cas x) Merci !

**Alphabidoon : **Je l'espère également ! :) Merci beaucoup ! On est d'accord, Hanji est parfaite. La suite bientôt !

**ninolola :** Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre-ci te mettras de bonne humeur vu l'ambiance... :( Le prochain peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Merci beaucoup !

**toroko-sama : **Si Levi a pu le lire, c'est qu'il a vraiment biiiiien regardé :) Je ne sais pas, je peux boire de l'eau à n'importe quel heure de la journée, cela doit dépendre des personnes :) Ah, Hanji n'est pas toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle malheureusement, ce serait trop facile sinon !

**DomoNyan : **Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche. Je vais pleurer. J'avoue que moi aussi je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire : je n'y ai pas encore pensé ! J'avoue qu'un Eren avec un tel caractère qui se prostitue, ça peut paraître un peu étrange, enfin, je n'en dit pas plus :) ! J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre !

**Hinanoyuki : **Marco est un personnage important pour le dénouement de l'histoire, même s'il n'est pas encore apparut. Tu imagines Levi travailler dans un fast-food ? Merci !

**Personne : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

**alixlouise : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite.

**ShimizuBakaPsychopathe : **Je m'en doutais, c'était pour être sur :) Oui moi aussi je l'imagine bien, transi de froid, attendant la venu d'un ange gardien pour l'héberger chez lui (et en faire son animal de compagnie)


	6. 06 - The Other Promise - Drammatica

**06 – The Other Promise – Drammatica**

**+336215XXXXX **_**: **__[03/05/15] Bonjour, Eren. Tout vas-bien ?_

_J'en suis sûr._

_On ne te voit plus en ce moment. Malade ? Tu as ouvert ton ordinateur ? Mon cadeau t'a plu ?_

_Arrête de m'ignorer, Jaeger. Je sais que tu es toujours en ville._

Eren, assit sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, tenait son téléphone en main, les lèvres pincées. Il serrait l'objet avec une telle force qu'il en tremblait. Lentement, il leva le bras au ciel dans le but de faire subir à l'appareil le même sort que son ordinateur – à savoir, l'abattre contre la table jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise – mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Tu dois vraiment coûter cher à tes parents lorsque tu t'énerves. »

Eren essaya de se dégager ; en vain. Il n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers son interlocuteur et garda la tête résolument fixée sur un point invisible, devant lui.

« Tu étais parti. »

Pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

Toujours rien. Eren avait toujours le bras en l'air et ça agaçait Levi plus que tout au monde de le voir les yeux rivés ailleurs que sur lui. « Regarde-moi. » Le ton était impératif. Et comme il l'avait fait avant d'ouvrir la porte, Eren obéit. « Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » Répéta-t-il. Et Levi le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

« C'est l'heure du thé.

\- A dix-huit heures ? » Eren leva un sourcil, sceptique. « Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour boire du thé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. J'ai demandé à être seul.

\- Et je t'ai entendu la première fois. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, que je sache. Maintenant, bouge ton gros cul de là. Et pose ce téléphone.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, que je sache, rétorqua le châtain.

\- Tu me cherches ? »

Eren n'était pas d'humeur à quoi que ce soit, ce soir, mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable, surtout lorsque Levi lui faisait des yeux pareils – une promesse de représailles s'il refusait. Il obtempéra. Levi ne se donna même pas la peine de faire le tour du canapé et l'enjamba aisément, malgré sa taille (celle de Levi, pas du canapé). Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il tenait une boite en main. Il la posa sur la table basse et l'ouvrit avec une attention et une délicatesse rare (et surtout surprenante), comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux.

S'y trouvait à l'intérieur plusieurs compartiments dans lesquels étaient répartis différentes petites boites à thé – citron, vert, pêche et même earl grey – et Levi somma Eren d'aller chercher deux tasses et de les remplir d'eau chaude. Ce dernier s'exécuta en se demandant pourquoi le brun se fatiguait à lui tenir compagnie. C'est vrai, de ce qu'il avait pu voir avec Hanji, Levi fuyait la compagnie des gens plutôt que la réclamait. Pourquoi était-il revenu, avec un prétexte aussi futile, qui plus est ? Pour lui remonter le moral ? Mais ils se connaissaient depuis tellement peu… Une amitié ne pouvait s'être construite dans un si court laps de temps… Si ?

« Hey, Levi, tu es vraiment sûr que tu as envie de- »

Il marqua une pause dès qu'il aperçut ce que le plus âgé tenait entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du calme, ne va pas trop vite ; tu vas renverser les tasses. Ce sont des infuseurs, répondit-il tout de même. J'en ai reçu quelques-uns il n'y a pas très longtemps.

\- C'est trop mignon ! »

Eren s'empara de l'un d'entre eux, un adorable lamantin dont les nageoires avaient été pliées de façon à rester accrochées au bord de la tasse. Il le dévissa, laissa Levi lui verser le thé à l'intérieur et plongea le lamantin dans l'eau chaude. Face à l'expression d'émerveillement totale qu'il affichait, Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il choisit lui-même un second infuseur – un scaphandrier – et reporta son attention vers le plus jeune.

« Eren… Tu… »

Aussitôt, Eren se crispa, redoutant la question qui allait suivre. Cela attisa encore plus sa curiosité. Trop de mystère tournait autour d'Eren Jaeger. Les rumeurs… Jean l'hystérique, son foutu Marco (Il se souvenait avoir entendu Hanji glisser son nom dans un de ses nombreux monologues) et surtout…

« Tu pensais tromper qui, avec ton maquillage grossier ? »

Eren porta aussitôt une main à sa joue, confirmant ses dires.

« Ce n'est… Commença-t-il.

\- … Pas avec de la poudre que tu parviendras à masquer le relief d'une bosse. Ce n'est même pas ta bonne couleur de teint, en plus, se moqua-t-il en passant un doigt sur son nez qui avait tourné à l'orange. »

\- E-Et alors ? S'exclama Eren en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que t'y connais en maquillage ?

\- Pas plus de choses que toi, visiblement. » Levi essayait de garder un visage sérieux. « Sérieux, la vendeuse sensée te conseiller n'a fait aucune remarque ?

\- Comme si j'allais dire que c'était pour moi. Je l'ai acheté en catastrophe de toute façon, marmonna le plus jeune.

\- Idiot. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de vendre son produit pas de savoir qui l'achète, d'autant plus que les hommes ne sont pas rares comme clients dans le cosmétique, malgré ce qu'on veut faire croire. Tu as acheté du démaquillant aussi ? Parce que là… »

Eren jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure menant à sa salle de bain et fut sur le point d'aller chercher le flacon, mais Levi fut plus rapide. Il revint vers lui avec le démaquillant, un coton et une pince en main, qu'il utilisa pour maintenir la frange du châtain en arrière.

« Lève la tête, ordonna-t-il en versant le liquide sur le coton. »

Voir Eren en contre-plongée était vraiment quelque chose. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il avait plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chiot avec de grands yeux verts plutôt qu'à un jeune adulte. Et cette barrette dans les cheveux, c'était adorable… Quant à la chemise à moitié déboutonnée par Jean qui baillait ostensiblement, c'était…

Il se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à penser de la sorte pour Eren Jaeger ? Et pourquoi les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés ?

Il attrapa le menton du châtain pour ne plus se laisser distraire… Ce n'était pas mieux. En plus de ses yeux, le gamin avait vraiment des lèvres fines…

Seconde gifle.

Il passa le coton sur le visage, effleurant à peine l'endroit où se trouvait la bosse, pour ne pas le blesser. Eren avait vraiment mis la tonne ; une tâche violacée se dessinait à présent sur son front. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Comment avait-il put se faire ça ?

« Tu es blessé autre part ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Non. »

Mais le corps d'Eren avait parlé avant lui et Levi l'aperçut se triturant les mains (encore) protégées par les éternelles mitaines roses.

« Enlève tes mitaines. »

Eren hocha négativement la tête alors Levi les ôtèrent à sa place. Les mains d'Eren étaient salement amochées ; ses phalanges étaient toutes rouges et boursouflées.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Ne mens pas.

\- J'ai pété mon ordinateur, répondit franchement Eren, mais je me suis pris la table avec.

\- Et la bosse ?

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

\- Vraiment ? Ça me fait penser… J'ai un message d'Auruo à ce sujet. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Eren déclina et remit ses mitaines. Levi, cependant, rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, énonça d'une voix grave et calme :

« On ne court pas dans les escaliers, trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Je veux bien comprendre que la pluie incite à la course, mais dit moi : tu as eu des soucis récemment ? Le type qui est venu tout à l'heure l'a dit lui-même : tu n'as pas quitté ton domicile depuis la fois où tu as couru.

\- Et ? Demanda Eren, en feignant l'ignorance. C'est un crime de rester chez soi ?

\- Qui te parle de crime ? Je te demande si tu as des soucis. En fait, ne me répond pas. Je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, que tu en avais. Tu veux en parler ? »

Levi pensait qu'Eren lui répondrait. Il avait l'air suffisamment à cran pour se confier. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais tout ce qu'il reçut de sa part, ce fut un sourire. Un adorable _putain _de sourire qui semblait à la fois se moquer de lui, et lui dire merci.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, Levi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Restons-en là, si tu le veux bien. Je pense qu'avec Hanji, tu en sais déjà bien assez, sur ma vie. Le thé va refroidir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans appel. »

Et sur cette phrase, il convia Levi à se rasseoir et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Comme le brun ne disait rien, il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré Levi, tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné, au fond. Mais je le répète, je n'ai pas de soucis suffisamment graves pour t'y mêler. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en ferais part. »

Pourtant, Levi avait déjà l'impression d'avoir été rejeté.

* * *

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Eren, un air désolé collé au visage, se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, un sac en main. Levi venait juste de se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi, et il avait voulu profiter de l'absence d'Hanji pour se reposer.

C'était peine perdue, apparemment.

« En fait, expliqua Eren en se triturant les doigts pour la énième fois… Ah, c'est embarrassant à expliquer... »

Levi lui fit signe d'entrer. A vrai dire, il était plus qu'étonné par la visite d'Eren. La veille, ils s'étaient quittés assez tôt dans la soirée, le refus du châtain ayant quelque peu refroidi l'atmosphère. Alors le voir débarquer chez lui comme, ça le sommant de l'aider, c'était un peu…

« Tu as _quoi ?_ S'exclama-t-il après qu'Eren eut fini de raconter l'objet de son embarras.

\- J'ai paniqué, OK ? Elle m'a posé la question si abruptement, que tu es le premier que j'ai eu en tête. S'il te plait dit ouiiiiiii... »

Eren joignit les mains comme pour le supplier. Sentant venir le danger alors qu'il voyait ses yeux verts former la même expression que ceux du Chat Potté, Levi détourna le regard. C'était quelque chose contre laquelle il se sentait impuissant.

Eren était un abruti. Il changeait de caractère comme il changeait de chemise. Un jour il l'envoyait paître, l'autre jour, il devenait tout mignon… En plus, il faisait de ces conneries !

« J'ai pas fait exprès. Ma sœur est imprévisible, elle débarque quand bon lui semble et… J'ai vraiment besoin de voir Marco aujourd'hui, Levi ! Mais si elle apprend que je suis allé le voir… Il faut absolument qu'elle croit que j'ai un rencard avec toi !

\- Mais pourquoi, parmi toutes les excuses existantes sur Terre, tu as choisi celle du _rencard _? »

Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et passa ses mains dans le dos, camouflant le sac qu'il avait apporté.

« Pas un rencard, plutôt… Une sortie entre amis ? Elle ne te connait pas, alors… Puis bon, je sais qu'elle va venir vérifier que j'ai bien dit la vérité, et si elle l'apprend, je vais me faire défoncer _et _par elle, _et_ par Jean… Je suis dans une impasse. »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait plus trop où allait mener toute cette histoire, au final…

« C'est bon, dit-il, j'accepte. »

* * *

L'infuseur en forme de lamantin existe vraiment (ainsi que celui du scaphandrier) et il est grave mignon. Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un peu de temps, j'ai des révisions !

**Alphabidooon :** Je me le demande aussi... (Faudrait peut-être qu'un jour j'écrive au propre le scénario de cette histoire, je commence à surchauffer x))

**toroko-sama : **Merci ! C'est clair Hanji est gonflée mais j'avoue que sur le coup ça m'a parut tellement normal de sa part de faire genre y s'est rien passé... La relation Eren-Marco est un peu compliquée, mais je n'en dit pas plus :) Levi est revenu x) Tu es en vacances ? Chanceuse !

**S-Lay L : **Mes cheveux sont courts et ondulés (ou les pires ou les meilleurs cheveux au monde selon comment tu les entretiens) Ah, j'avais déjà entendu pour le sexe d'Hanji, mais je ne pensais pas que son nom de famille était en rapport avec ça ! J'ignore si Hanji est au courant, en tout cas si elle le cache, c'est sale de sa part x) Marco entrera bientôt en scène.

**Hinanoyuki : **Plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus je me demande si cette personne est un psychopathe . :) Moi je l'imagine bien travailler dans un fast-food genre punition divine avec Eren ! Travailler à MacDo tu devras... Ça pourrait être drôle !

**nightmarelily : **Merci beaucoup ! Non pas, du tout ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, au contraire :)

**Audrey Tarakai : **Hanji a fait un double des clés d'Eren, je suppose que je peux le dire :) Après, va savoir quand elle va les utiliser x)

**San Yaegerman : **Merci beaucoup ! Rapidement, je ne sais pas comme je n'ai pas idée du nombre de chapitre et il y a une révélation que j'ai hâte d'aborder, mais ce ne sera qu'à la fin !

**MlleNyaa : **Ce chapitre, c'était du nawak, c'est normal de pas comprend x) Je suis trop pressée de dénouer les fils honnêtement, je n'attends que ça... Han ! Je le savais que c'était toi ! (OK j'arrête.) Merci beaucoup !

**Puzzel : **Tu as des hypothèses très intéressantes, d'ailleurs c'est en te lisant que j'ai eu une idée concernant la fiction, merci !

**alixlouise : **(Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo-prénom) Merci beaucoup, j'avoue ne pas avoir écrit cette histoire au début pour son côté "mystère". :)(Cette phrase est étrange)


	7. 07 - Can't Stand It - Never Shout Never

**07 – Can't Stand It – Never Shout Never **

Eren l'attendait dans le couloir, le visage rose de plaisir, tel un gamin fêtant son anniversaire pour la première fois. Son sourire était tellement éclatant qu'il aurait pu aveugler Levi, s'ils avaient été dans un manga. Il ne restait plus rien du Eren morose de l'autre soir, à un point que le plus âgé doutait lui-même de son existence.

« Ma sœur a appelé et elle reporte sa venue à ce soir. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie que je favorise mon temps libre avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle, mais elle n'a pas insisté. C'est rare !

\- Hmpff, répondit juste Levi, pour ne pas sortir la réplique qui lui brulait les lèvres. »

Comme s'il était le favori d'Eren, dans cette histoire… C'était ce fameux Marco, que le châtain désirait voir. Lui ne faisait qu'office d'alibi.

D'ailleurs, ce Marco… Il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de le voir ou bien si Eren allait juste l'envoyer autre part en attendant d'avoir cette curieuse discussion avec lui. S'il faisait ça… Levi réalisa alors qu'en acceptant, il s'était fait complètement mené par le bout du nez. Un alibi. Un prétexte. Un _bouche-trou. _Eren allait simplement le planter quelque part et son amour propre s'en retrouverait…

« …Vi. Levi ! »

Une main rose pelucheuse s'agita frénétiquement devant lui, le ramenant les pieds sur terre. Il cligna des yeux.

« On y va ? Parce que si on veut avoir le temps de faire tout ce que j'avais prévu…

\- Hmm. »

Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué mais finit par se détourner de lui et Levi lui emboita le pas. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Levi, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Où allaient-ils ? Quand est-ce qu'Eren avait eu le temps de prévoir « quelque chose » concernant leur journée passée ensemble ? POURQUOI ce gars portait toujours ces _putains _de mitaines roses ? Comment avait-il pu changer aussi rapidement de fond de teint pour masquer son cocard sans paraitre sortir d'un cirque ? Et surtout…

« Y'a quoi dans ton sac plastique ? »

Eren, qui comptait sa monnaie seul Dieu savait pourquoi, jeta un regard étonné au sac comme si lui-même se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans sa main.

« Oh ! Réalisa-t-il avant de lui offrit un énième sourire Colgate. Surprise ! C'est un présent ! »

Un présent ? Pour qui ? Toujours plus de questions s'imposaient à Levi qui en avait assez. Il en venait même à regretter l'absence d'Hanji – juste un peu. Au moins, lorsque cette idiote était dans les parages, elle posait soit un milliard de question, soit en connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était épuisant, certes, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage de satisfaire la curiosité (malsaine ou pas, là n'est pas la question) de Levi. Ce n'était qu'une fois partie qu'il se souvenait seulement pourquoi il continuait à la fréquenter malgré son attitude de stalkeuse.

« Levi ? Encore dans la lune ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Levi sursauta quand, l'air soucieux, Eren ôta sa mitaine et passa sa main tiède contre le front du brun. Jamais l'homme n'avait vu ses yeux d'aussi près et la fine bouche d'Eren s'était arquée en un « oh ! » inquiet. Sa bouche…

_On se calme ! Tu n'as jamais vu une bouche de ta vie, ou quoi ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et dégagea le plus gentiment qu'il put la main d'Eren qui s'éternisait un peu trop longtemps sur lui. Ses yeux glacials étudièrent le périmètre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il avait suivi Eren sans faire attention.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia.

« On est dans…

\- Une bouche de métro oui. Tiens, ton ticket… »

Eren lui tendit le coupon. Quand il vit la tête dégoutée de Levi, il demanda :

« Un problème ? Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller… Tu es claustrophobe ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé et lui ordonna d'avancer. Il haïssait le métro plus que tout au monde, plus que le fast-food dégueulasse ou Eren travaillait, plus que les toilettes communes de son ancien lycée… Et pourtant ces dernières étaient vraiment répugnantes, quand il y pensait.

Mais Levi n'était pas un lâche, alors il inspira un coup, comme il l'avait fait avant chaque fois au lycée où il allait pisser… Et entra à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Bien évidemment, l'endroit était bondé et aucun siège n'était libre. Eren et lui se faufilèrent à travers les passagers et atteignirent une barre métallique à laquelle le châtain s'agrippa. Avec une grimace, et même avec la condition qu'Eren lui prête une mitaine, Levi refusa tout simplement d'attraper ce nid à microbes. Cependant la vie trouva encore le moyen de lui compliquer la tâche et plusieurs secousses, et du wagon, et des passagers (qui sont surement mort décédés d'une crise cardiaque après avoir croisé son regard furieux à l'heure actuelle) manquèrent de le faire tomber. Il sentit un bras passer au-dessus de ses épaules et se crispa, prêt à engueuler le sans-gêne… Avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Eren.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait captivé par son environnement… Ou plutôt essayait de cacher sa gêne face à la situation.

« N-Nous sommes bientôt à notre arrêt, promit-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude, alors supporte le encore un peu s'il te plaît. »

Levi, qui se félicitait de ne pas être le seul embarrassé dans l'histoire, pinça les côtes du plus jeune.

« Alors j'espère pour toi que l'endroit où tu m'emmènes est intéressant. »

* * *

« Nous sommes arrivés !

\- … Où ça ?

\- Au paradis ! »

Eren, d'un large mouvement du bras, désigna l'étendu s'offrant à eux. S'il s'agissait réellement du paradis, alors Levi espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que du hall d'entrée, parce qu'on devait se faire royalement chier à rester l'éternité dans un banal parc. Sa particularité résidait certainement dans le fait que le wifi semblait être gratuit ici, à en juger par le nombre de personnes accoudés à une table, ordinateur portable devant eux. Sinon… C'était un parc, quoi, avec des arbres, des variétés de fleur et de buissons taillés avec leur nom inscrit sur le petit écriteau en face d'eux, et d'une petite mare, d'où découlait une minuscule cascade surement pas naturelle pour deux sous et qu'on pouvait franchir grâce à un pont en bois. Au-dessus d'elle, des enfants jetaient du pain au canard et riaient à grand éclats quand l'une d'eux plongeait la tête la première dans l'eau afin de récupérer son repas. Levi se demandait sincèrement s'il avait été comme eux à leur âge, à rigoler pour rien, sans pour autant être jugé. Certainement pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. En revanche, lui… Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'enfant – et même maintenant, qui savait – il se marrait comme un phoque avec la « blague » du « Coucou… Beuh ! », les mains sur la tête et un air idiot collé au visage.

« Levi… Pourquoi tu te caches les yeux avec tes mains ?

\- … Pour rien. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Pour te montrer. Je voulais t'emmener au billard, au départ, mais je m'en serait voulu de te ridiculiser avec mon superbe _jeu de queue._ »

Bzzzt. Bug cérébral. Levi « tsk-qua » dédaigneusement.

« A qui crois-tu avoir affaire, sale gamin ?

\- De mon temps, au bowling on m'appelait _The Destructor ». _Eren prononça cette phrase d'une voix caricaturalement grave, qui ne ressemblait _pas du tout _à la voix de Levi pour commencer. Avant de reprendre sa voix normale et de continuer d'un air enjoué, presque enfantin. « Parce que tu mettais toute les boules dans les trous en un seul coup de queue ! C'est ça ? »

Ajdfregnytgfb. Non. Il ne l'avait pas _fait. _Il ne l'avait pas _dit. _Levi perdait complètement les pédales là. Il devait faire une tête étrange, parce qu'Eren lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as avalé de travers… »

Avant que ses joues ne rosissent furieusement et qu'il ne plaque une main contre sa bouche.

« Oh mon… J'avais même pas réalisé que… C'était pas fait exprès ! Levi, sale pervers !

\- En quoi suis-je un pervers ? Rétorqua le brun d'une voix faussement neutre et désintéressée. Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire, que je sache. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. »

Cette fois, c'était clair que la palme du plus gros menteur de la terre entière lui revenait de plein droit.

« Ton visage a parlé pour toi.

\- Il est resté comme d'habitude. »

Il disait cela avec tellement de sérieux qu'Eren parvint à douter de ses propres paroles.

« Oh… Et puis laisse tomber. »

En disant cela, il s'était lui-même accoudé à la rambarde du pont et fixait d'un air gêné les cercles aquatiques produits par des poissons dans l'eau.

« Hey, Levi… Tu étais déjà venu ici, auparavant ? Tu vis dans cette ville depuis quand, d'ailleurs ? » Il voulait apparemment engager la conversation sur un terrain moins embarrassant.

La voix de Levi, quand il répondit, était plus sèche, plus rauque que d'habitude. Décidément, Eren le mettait dans tous ses états, pour rien.

« Non, jamais. Je suis arrivé y'a quatre ans.

\- Oh… Je suis parti d'ici il y a quatre ans, justement. Mais je me doutais que tu n'étais jamais venu, c'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici, y rien qui peut t'intéresser. » Il désigna un bâtiment au loin, suffisamment imposant pour être vu même derrière les arbres. « J'ai passé toute mon enfance, et une partie de mon adolescence, là-bas, dans ce bâtiment. C'est une cité scolaire, qui regroupe la maternelle au lycée. Et mon père… » Il pointa cette fois un autre bâtiment, qui se trouvait derrière eux, et que Levi n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant un hôpital. « … Travaillait là-bas. J'habitais pas dans ce quartier de la ville, par contre. »

Levi ne fit aucun commentaire. Quatre ans. Eren, à l'époque, était en seconde. Et Petra avait dit qu'un certain Eren Jaeger avait été renvoyé de son école, en _seconde. _Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais plus que tout, Eren aurait pu, après son renvoi, être transféré dans un autre lycée de la ville. Il ne savait pas la situation des parents du châtain (il ne savait même pas si la rumeur les concernant était véridique), mais il semblait qu'avec son renvoi, ils avaient tout plaqué. Et Eren avait une sœur aussi. Le brun se demandait quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir, et quel avait été sa situation dans cette histoire.

Comme Levi, ne disait rien, le plus jeune poursuivit.

« On venait souvent ici avec ma bande de pote, après les cours. Y'avait une MJC avant pas loin, mais elle y est plus. C'était cool, on faisait les cons et une fois sur deux, on se faisait dégager, mais on revenait. Il y avait Jean, Marco, ma sœur Mikasa parfois, mon meilleur ami, Armin, que j'ai pas revu depuis… Ah… Tellement longtemps… Il me manque. Puis les filles, Christa et Ymir, que t'a jamais vu, mais qui travaillent au même endroit que moi, maintenant. » Il marqua une pause, mélancolique. « C'est la première fois que je reviens ici. Je voulais pas revenir tout seul. »

Eren s'était totalement perdu dans la description de ses souvenirs au point même d'en oublier à qui il parlait. Et Levi n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'il se taise définitivement, de peur de louper sa chance, celle d'en apprendre plus sur Eren et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment même et qui lui faisait récolter sur le visage des bleus gros comme un camion et des humeurs à la limite de la bipolarité. Parce que Levi n'était pas dupe. Il ne disait rien, mais il ne pensait qu'à _ça_. A l'aider. Alors, quand Eren, d'une voix à peine inaudible, murmura : « J'osais pas revenir » à lui-même, il eut enfin le réflexe de réagir.

« Pourquoi tu es parti, il y a quatre ans ? Et de quoi as-tu peur, en ce moment ? »

Eren lui jeta un regard en coin, et ses yeux verts exprimaient un « désolé » affligeant. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus qui signifiait la même chose.

« Mon père…

\- La _vraie_ raison. »

Il déglutit.

« J'ai été renvoyé pour prostitution au sein de l'établissement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent, moi, j'ai jamais rien confirmé et c'est des conneries de toute façon, il faut être con pour faire ce genre d'activité dans un périmètre pareil. J'ai laissé courir parce que le type qui m'a dénoncé pour ce motif, c'était un gars avec qui j'avais des problèmes à l'époque. Alors ce renvoi, c'était une aubaine pour moi. » Il rit. « On aurait pu croire que j'avais fait exprès de me laisser attraper pour dégager ! Et je causais pas mal de soucis à mes parents, à l'époque. C'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé. Et ce qui me fait peur maintenant… C'est mon passé. Mais je suis revenu ici pour lui faire face, je crois. »

Il tourna la tête subitement.

« Assez parlé de moi maintenant, éluda-t-il, c'est un rendez-vous, tu te souviens ? Parle-moi de toi, maintenant ! »

Levi haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose à raconter. J'ai passé mon enfance entre la maison de ma mère et celle de mon oncle. J'ai eu une vie normale, j'ai fait des conneries, comme toi, j'ai un meilleur ami, comme toi, j'ai fait des études et maintenant je travaille ici. C'est tout.

\- Mmmh… Je suis sûr qu'il a dût t'arriver plein d'anecdotes intéressantes… Oups. »

Eren avait basculé son bras et son corps s'était retrouvé pivoté malgré lui. C'est ainsi que Levi se retrouva le dos coincé contre la rambarde et tout le corps d'Eren appuyé sur lui. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Il faisait chaud, tout à coup.

« Pardon ! » Le visage d'Eren avait viré du rose au cramoisi. Il s'éloigna soudainement. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Mal ? Non. Levi ne pensait plus. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer depuis le début, le collé-serré de quatre secondes cinq dixième n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'en voulait de réagir comme un ado plein d'hormone pour un truc aussi futile mais en même temps… Eren semblait embarrassé, lui aussi, non ? Cela voulait dire ce que cela voulait dire…

« Je n'ai pas mal.

\- Tant mieux ! » Eren paraissait aussi soulagé que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas le cancer. « Je… Hum… » Il paraissait chercher un énième sujet de conversation déviant, et fouilla dans son sachet, avant de sortir deux paquets emballés d'aluminium. Des sandwichs. « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait manger ici, avant de… Euh… »

Levi n'aimait pas les sandwichs. Surtout ceux industriels.

« Je ne les mangerai que si c'est toi qui les as fait, dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Bah… Oui, marmonna le châtain. » Levi ne savait même pas qu'une teinte de rouge aussi éclatante était possible sur le visage. « Je savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai fait simple et.. »

Comme un fait-exprès, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Apparemment hésitant sur le fait de décrocher ou pas, il s'exécuta finalement.

« Allô ? […] Oui… […] Mais c'est dans deux heures ! […] O.K… »

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

« C'était Jean, il veut qu'on vienne maintenant, au boulot de Marco… Désolé… »

Et voilà. Levi sentit ses intestins se contracter malgré lui. Eren allait lui dire qu'il le laissait tomber, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, donc il allait devoir traîner en ville alors qu'il avait probablement la trique. Génial.

« … On les mangera là-bas, O.K. ? Il dira rien. »

D'accord, il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il hocha la tête et Eren rangea ses paquets en ajoutant d'un ton espiègle : « En plus ils ont du thé, là-bas ». Puis, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, le châtain tourna la tête.

« Hey, Levi… Tu vas me trouver parano mais… T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous suis ? »

* * *

Coucou ! Ça faisait longtemps. J'espère que vous êtes en vacances, que vous avez réussi vous examens, vos concours, tous ça tous ça... Profitez bien de ces deux mois ! Pour ma part, mon absence s'explique par plusieurs facteurs : les révisions, le manque de confiance en moi et le fait que je me suis arrêtée à un passage compliqué à reprendre le lendemain, alors j'ai préféré supprimer ce passage et tout reprendre. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, pour ces vacances je donnerai mon maximum. (Ce serais génial d'ailleurs si je pouvais écrire suffisamment pour achever cette histoire avant septembre mais j'y crois pas trop). Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra mais je l'espère bientôt. Bisous plein de bonne humeur ! Et paix à votre âme si vous êtes allé à la Japan Expo, vous avez du mourir de chaud.

**S-Lay L : **Comme c'est principalement sous le POV de Levi, on sait pas trop pour Eren mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon de le faire tomber d'abord :) C'est grave comment l'absence d'Hanji se fait ressentir, quand même. Marco se fait attendre aussi :o

**San Yeagerman : **Merci ! Du Ereri, ya que ça dans ce chapitre. Moi je suis pressée que ça se finisse aussi mais en même temps pas (comme pour HumDum en fait) mais comme je sais pas si je vais enchainer direct sur une autre Ereri après je prend mon temps. J'me tate :)

**Alycia Panther : **Haaan l'infuseur robot je l'a déjà vu aussi ! J'ai failli acheter un infuseur hibou mais... Je bois pas trop de thé... Mais il était chou. Merci !

**nightmarelily : **Désolé pour la rapidité je n'ai pas pu en dire autant pour ce chapitre ci :) Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'atteindre le dénouement !

**Alphabidooon : **C'est clair que ça commence à partir en couille tout ça et c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Merci !

**toroko-sama : **Levi est un gros menteur avec des excuses moisies, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait x) T'a vu comment c'est trop mignon un lamantin ? :) Eren est un boulet, le maquillage était trop foncé x) OMG j'avais même pas pensé sur le coup au sous-entendu sexuel de la bosse, perverse x) Bwaa merci, ça me touche T . T Merci !

**YouDeserveaCookie :** Merci ! Promis promis vous saurez ce qu'il se trame avec Marco et oui Hanji reviendra à moi aussi elle me manque :3 Merci beaucoup, mes exams se sont bien passés je pense, bonnes vacances!

**Mlle Nyaa :** Je me demande si Levi aime le rose... Si c'est Eren qui en porte, probablement ! Bien sûr que tu peux inonder Eren de Sms, à tes risques et péril, tu fais ce que tu veux :3 Bisous !

**Hinanoyuki : **Sortie entre amis, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous :3 Si je te dis que Levi a un infuseur en forme de pénis, tu me crois ? Pour l'instant Mikasa se tient tranquille :)

**themazeotaku : **Merci beaucoup, Hanji fait l'unanimité je vois :) J'espère que la suite te plairas !

**Tatakae : **Si je dévoile tout le suite le stalkeur d'Eren, c'est moins drôle :) Nan perso je l'aime bien Mikasa, quand elle fait pas l'égoïste je la trouve mignonne. Après on l'a pas encore vu donc tu pourras juger ;)

**Miss Kannazuki : **C'est clair qu'Eren n'a pas de chance mais si ça se trouve, il se fait des films... Vii Levi est mignon. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

**Shalom020304 : **Merci beaucoup ! Ahah sans fautes d'orthographe c'est impossible aujourd'hui en relisant mes anciens chapitres j'en grille encore :) Merci, vraiment, j'espère que cette histoire te plairas jusqu'au bout :)


	8. 08 - Bad Things - Meiko

**08 – Bad Things – Meiko **

L'endroit où travaillait Marco était un petit café d'apparence vintage, à la façade écrasée par les deux immeubles situés de part et d'autre. A l'intérieur, une chaleur ambiance donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un cocon. Le refuge idéal lors des journées glaciales d'hiver, mais en plein mois de mai, c'était une fournaise.

« J'ai chauuuud, geignit Eren les manches retroussées au maximum. Merde, il est où Marco ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Cocktail de fruit ou peut-être…

\- Du thé, répondit Levi, catégorique.

\- Hah ? Par une chaleur pareille ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? J'en veux à l'orange et au citron vert. »

Eren le regarda en coin avant de s'éventer le visage à l'aide de serviettes en papier. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie à cause de la chaleur, et de l'embarrassant moment qu'il venait de passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

_« T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous suit ? »_

Après avoir dit ça, il avait commencé à tourner les yeux de gauche à droite comme un chien fou. _Ça ne pouvait pas être… _Il avait senti son pouls s'accélérer et s'était inconsciemment rapproché de Levi dans un geste de survie. Il avait tressailli lorsque les branches d'un buisson s'étaient misent à trembler et s'était désormais tellement rapproché de Levi qu'il avait attrapé du bout des doigts la manche de sa veste.

La bête qui en était sortie n'avait rien d'humain._ Quel con, c'était juste un chien…_

Pourtant la sensation d'être observé n'avait pas disparu alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au café. Cependant, il n'en avait pas touché mot à Levi, se répétant juste qu'il était à côté, et qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé avec son dérapage sur le pont. Et il ne parlait même pas de la gêne inexpliquée qui l'avait pris dans le métro. Et maintenant il lui semblait que la température avait _encore _augmentée de plusieurs degrés alors que Levi enlevait sa veste pour s'afficher en débardeur. On ne pouvait pas dire, il était bien foutu. Et… Et pourquoi il rougissait ? Les espaces non-aérés, ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Levi devait le trouver étrange.

Il accéléra ses mouvements de serviette jusqu'à s'en péter le poignet quand la voix du serveur retentit près d'eux.

« Vous désirez ?

\- Un thé orange et citron vert et un cocktail multi-fruit avec un tas de glaçon. Et ton cul à cette table. S'il te plaît, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

\- J'ai ma pause dans dix minutes », expliqua le serveur avec un demi-sourire. Mais ça, Eren ne le vit pas. Il ne le vit pas parce qu'il était trop concentré à regarder quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Levi, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait certainement pas d'ailleurs, mais Levi maintenant savait ce que cela signifiait.

« C'est lui, Marco, déclara inutilement le châtain.

\- Je l'avais compris. J'suis pas sûr que n'importe quel type tolèrerait que tu parles de son cul comme ça. »

Eren reprit son air amusé, ses yeux pétillants rivés sur lui. Une autre de ses facettes qui hurlait à elle toute seule _« Je suis baisaaaaable ! »_. Levi se pinça férocement les cuisses. N'importe quoi.

« Tu préfères qu'on parle du tien ? J'suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses à dire » dit-il d'un air complice et Levi mit un peu de temps à comprendre qui était ce _tien. _Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mon cul, il te dit de fermer ta gueule. Passe ton sandwich, j'ai la dalle », exigea-t-il dans une tentative de changement de sujet.

Eren était le type le plus difficilement cernable au monde. Il n'arrivait même pas à saisir la subtilité du champ lexical lié au billard, mais il se permettait de causer de fesses le plus naturellement du monde. Seul un adolescent était capable d'autant d'innocence et de perversité en même temps.

Ou alors c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien.

Marco revint avec les commandes et alors qu'il avait délaissé son plateau et son tablier un moment, il prit place aux côtés d'Eren. Levi eut l'occasion de le détailler plus en détail. Avec ses tâches de rousseurs, il était très mignon. Et il avait l'air plutôt gentil. On ne pouvait qu'avoir de l'empathie pour ce genre de personne. Quel pouvait être sa relation avec Eren ? Après de brèves présentations « Levi, voici Marco, dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Marco, je te présente Levi, _mon ami et voisin de palier._ » s'enchaînèrent un déluge de banalités sans grand intérêt. On s'emmerdait ferme et, si Hanji avait été là, elle se serait déjà levée en hurlant poing tendu « Remboursez ! ». Parce qu'il était clair que le sujet principal, celui qui avait conduit Eren à mentir à sa sœur et à utiliser Levi comme alibi, était évité. C'est alors que le châtain chuchota « Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » Et le silence oppressant qui suivit était on ne peut plus clair.

Levi gênait.

Alors, lentement, il se leva, laissa un soupir traverser ses lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Eren, encore plus ennuyé.

« J'vais chier. »

* * *

Accoudé contre le lavabo, le visage dégoulinant d'eau froide, Levi comptait les secondes qui lui restaient avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir. Eren et Marco avaient intérêt à s'être dit tout ce qu'ils devaient, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps ce cinéma. L'intrigue de cette histoire devenait définitivement traînante et lourde et parce qu'il n'était pas Hanji, il ne savait pas comment y mettre un terme.

C'était irrévocable, de par son sans-gêne et sa spontanéité, la binoclarde méritait aussi le surnom de « facilité scénaristique ».

Son téléphone sonna à l'instant précis.

Quand on parlait du loup…

« Facilité scéna– Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_\- Hey Levi, hum… Tu ne m'avais pas dit à propos de ta sortie avec Eren aujourd'hui._ »

Haussement de sourcil.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais dû le faire ? Comment tu es au courant, pour commencer ?

_\- Rien ne m'échappe, Levi, huhu... »_ Le brun perçu de l'agitation de l'autre côté du fil. « _Je veux dire hm… J'ai, comme qui dirais, été contrainte de rentrer plus tôt – les amis de nos jours, je te jure ! Soit disant j'ai une mauvaise influence sur leur gosse ! – et comme je n'avais rien à faire et que je m'ennuyais, et que tu n'étais pas là pour que je puisse t'embêter j'ai décidé de… Euh… Utiliser le double des clefs de chez Eren, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être là non plus et d'attendre que, tu vois, il se pointe dans la salle de bain et le prendre en photo caché dans le placard que j'ai remarqué la dernière fois pendant qu'il… »_

Elle fut à nouveau interrompue.

« _C'est bon ! _Lança-t-elle à quelqu'un, _j'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé. Sauf que c'est, « soi-disant », la sœur d'Eren qui est rentrée la première dans la salle de bain – ils se ressemblent même pas ! – et… Non mais franchement, la nana c'est un chien, elle a direct deviné que j'étais là alors que j'étais hyper bien planquée ! Et elle m'a dit que… Hey ! »_

Levi s'estima chanceux de s'être exilé dans les toilettes plutôt que d'avoir à affronter cette conversation des plus ridicules en présence d'Eren et de Marco.

« _Levi Ackerman ? » _Ce dernier devina rapidement à qui appartenait cette voix plutôt grave et menaçante. _« Je suis Mikasa, _se présenta-t-elle tout de même, _la sœur d'Eren. Vous devez être conscient que ce qu'a fait votre amie est parfaitement illégal et…_

_\- _Je m'en tape, la coupa-t-il, faites en ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Il entendit Hanji s'indigner et l'insulter de « faux-frère ». Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché se dit-il, et s'était tirée de situations plus coriaces que ça.

« _Je vous appelle pour vous informer que je suis également au courant du mensonge d'Eren, et je souhaite le voir chez lui d'ici vingt minutes au plus tard. Je ne veux plus qu'il voit Marco, et il le sait très bien. Sinon, je me verrais au regret d'informer la police des violations de… »_

Levi raccrocha avant d'entendre la fin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire sarcastiquement où être agacé par une menace qui, de toute évidence, ne le concernait pas. Après une courte réflexion sur le pour et le contre de laisser Hanji se démerder toute seule, il finit par se diriger hors des toilettes.

Il pouvait au moins épargner à Eren le fait d'être mêlé à un pseudo-procès.

* * *

Il régnait un silence inhabituel dans l'appartement de Levi qu'il avait regagné après avoir abandonné Eren aux mains de sa sœur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les éléments perturbateurs qui manquaient, avec Hanji à deux pas de lui. Cette dernière était étrangement silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il avait allumé son ordinateur.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi proche d'Eren, toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sa sœur m'a dit qu'Eren s'était servi de toi comme alibi pour une autre rencontre à laquelle elle ne consentait pas. Alors que ça fait des années qu'on se connait, tu n'es pas fichu de lever le petit doigt – sauf la fois ou je me suis retrouvée la main coincée dans la boite au lettre d'un voisin en fouillant son courrier – alors que lui, ça fait deux mois que tu le connais et tu te plis déjà en quatre pour lui plaire !

\- C'est une crise de jalousie que t'es en train de me faire ?

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Enfin, c'est révoltant quand même… Mais ça me choque que tu sois aussi rapidement attentionné envers quelqu'un. T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? »

Levi lui fit la tête la plus condescendante qu'il soit, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses réflexions stupides. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un énorme éclat de rire, en battant des mains et des pieds tel un enfant. Hanji était redevenue Hanji.

« _Qui ne nie pas, consent_, cita-t-elle.

\- Et si tu arrêtais d'être idiote, pour changer ?

\- Tu n'as pas nié. »

Elle continua à l'emmerder, à lui chantonner qu'il était amoureux et toute autres idioties qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre et finalement, lorsqu'il lui intima clairement de fermer sa gueule, elle ajouta :

« Et sinon, tu comptes lui annoncer quand ? »

Levi la fusilla du regard, et elle en rit de plus belle. Puis elle déclara :

« Si tu veux, je peux tâter le terrain. J'ai plusieurs photo de toi sous la douche, je n'ai qu'à…

\- _Tu n'as qu'à rien faire du tout ! _Fulmina Levi. Et maintenant sors de chez-moi. »

Rester calme et posé relevait désormais du surhumain. Ça tombait bien, pour avoir supporté la binoclarde toutes ces années, Levi se considérait surhomme.

Quand il réussit _enfin _à la mettre à la porte, il préféra abandonner son ordinateur et parti se coucher.

Elle lui avait filé un de ces maux de tête…

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut une pénible épreuve.

Il n'était que midi, quand la sonnerie de son appartement retenti, et c'est avec une lenteur calculé qu'il s'extirpa de son lit, avec ses cheveux défiant la loi de la gravité et qu'il se traîna mollement dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Il pouvait déjà être fixé, ce n'était pas Hanji. Elle serait déjà à l'intérieur auquel cas.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'Eren…

« Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman. J'aimerais vous parler.

\- Encore toi… »

Mikasa, avec toute la dignité qui la caractérisait, se permit d'avancer de quelques pas, indiquant ainsi qu'elle n'accepterait pas de refus à sa demande. _Mais avec quoi Eren a passé son enfance…_

« Je ne viens pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion au sujet de mon frère.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Si c'est pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« C'est en effet pour parler de ça, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je viens vous demander de… De… (Le mot semblait lui arracher la bouche) De l'ai-… Je viens vous demander votre coopération, se rectifia-t-elle finalement. »

Intrigué, Levi eut presque envie de l'inviter à s'asseoir, mais il s'abstint. Lui aussi, avait sa fierté.

« Comme de ce que j'ai pu comprendre au téléphone, Eren et vous avez l'air assez… Proche. (Ça aussi, elle eut du mal à l'articuler). Vous avez donc sans doute remarqué un comportement parfois… Particulier.

\- Peut-être.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Je ne donne pas mes informations gratuitement. C'est donnant-donnant. »

Il avait enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire, autant en profiter. Bizarrement, elle ne se fit pas prier, sans doute pressée par le temps.

« Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, dans ce genre d'affaire, Eren est muet comme une tombe, contre son propre bien d'ailleurs. Il n'envoie pas les signaux de détresse de la bonne façon.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- La dernière fois, pour nous alerter de ses problèmes, il a eu recours à la mutilation. Je veux éviter que l'histoire se répète. Mais asseyons-nous s'il vous plaît, que je vous en dise plus. »

* * *

J'suis persuadé qu'Hanji va vraiment montrer ces fameuses photos à Eren. En plus, niveau cadrage et perspective, elle fait pas les choses à moitié. C'est 7€ l'unité, 12€ redimensionné façon poster. Oui, c'est du vol. Mais faut prendre en compte les efforts fourni au péril de sa vie.

Sinon on a terminé la première partie de l'histoire, toutes les cartes sont sur table, et c'est approximativement la moitié de cette fanfiction :3

**LayOfHealing :** C'était pas Hanji non, mais ça aurait pu ! Mais Levi peu sourire pour autre chose par exemple quand euh... Il boit son thé ? Avec la même expression que les gens ont quand ils sont relax dans leur bain ? :3

**Leyana : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !

**San Yaegerman : **Merci ! Parce que je trouve ça drôle la pression, et puis c'est pour vous donner envie de lire la suite :)

**Alexandra919 : **Woah merci beaucoup j'en suis ravie :) Le but de cette fiction est de divertir donc si t'arrive à la lire sans te prendre la tête ça veux dire que je suis bien partie :)

**YouDeserveaCookie : **Merci :) Moi aussi ça m'énerve la tension Ereri parce que ça commence à être dur à écrire. Il faut conclure ! Hanji, ce Dieu vivant :) Je suis contente si tes exams se sont bien passé, les mien aussi !

**alixlouise :** Si j'ai le droit et même que je vais continuer :3 Perdu ce n'était pas Hanji. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà hyper gentil de commenter une fois !

**low'chan : **Merci beaucoup ! Héhé je t'avoue que moi aussi parfois je me demande qui ça peut bien être ce stalker, sans déconner.

**toroko-sama : **C'est rose bonbon cette fic, tout le monde ilé mignon et adorable... :) Haha j'avoue que pour le passage ou Levi imagine Eren enfant moi même j'avais du mal à garder mon calme ! Avouons-le, on a tous fait ça... Tu ne pensais qu'à "ça" hein ? Moi aussi...Ne meurt pas tout de suite, le Ereri n'est pas encore terminé ! Ce n'était pas le gars des escaliers, malgré ce que pense Eren, perdu ! Merci beaucoup, mes exams se sont bien passé.

**Audrey Tarakai : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ah la la on dirait que c'est la fin de chapitre la plus stressante que j'ai faite x)

**Hinanoyuki : **Au début je voulais qu'ils aillent au bowling, et finalement ça a fini en balade dans le parc, tranquille. Ça pour être gâché, il est gâché ! :)

**MlleNyaa : **Tu avais raison pour Mikasa :) Marco n'a pas parlé du chapitre, pauvre garçon... Et Hanji parle trop ! Vui, Eren est un bébé, du coup je vais finir par trouver malsain de les mettre ensemble x)

**Guest : **Pas de souci, je suis déjà contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Que je fasse dire quoi a Eren ? Il parle tellement... Je continue cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plairas ! :)


	9. 09 - Paralyzed - Mystery Skulls

**09 – Paralyzed – Mystery Skulls **

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin : Eren se fait harceler.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non ! Eren ne parle pas de ce genre de chose, il faut toujours lui forcer la main. Quand il était ado… (Elle inspira.) C'était un garçon difficile. Il était très colérique, il se cherchait, c'était déjà très pénible à la maison. Comme nous étions dans une cité scolaire, je pouvais garder un œil sur lui, et quand ça allait trop loin j'intervenais. Il le prenait très mal d'ailleurs. »

Mikasa tapota de l'ongle le verre d'eau qu'elle avait réclamé. Se souvenir de cet épisode ne semblait absolument pas la ravir, à en juger par son regard, qui s'était assombrit.

« Quand Eren est entré en seconde, j'avais terminé le lycée. Je me souviens de lui avoir fait jurer de se tenir tranquille, comme je n'étais plus là pour couvrir ses arrières. Évidemment, cette tête brûlée ne m'a pas écouté. »

Levi avait un peu de mal à croire qu'un garçon comme Eren ait pu être si difficile il y a quelques années après. En même temps, songea-t-il, il n'était pas mieux à son âge. Pendant un temps, il avait été en colère contre le monde entier, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ceux qui l'entouraient eux aussi avaient prétendu qu'il « se cherchait _». Une grosse crise d'adolescence_… Sérieux, à force de vous rabâcher sous tous les toits que c'est votre âge qui veut que vous agissiez comme des sales petits cons, il y avait de quoi être énervé. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où, alors qu'il avait à peine la majorité, il s'amusait à boire comme un trou avec sa bande de merdeux, et au final s'était retrouvait en cellule le reste de la nuit pour tapage nocturne… Une fois que son oncle avait été averti pour la septième fois et avait pour la septième fois payé la caution, il lui avait foutu la raclée de sa vie et s'était retrouvé à la porte. Il avait squatté chez Erwin, et était retourné dans « le droit chemin ». Levi se demandait bien jusqu'où était allé Eren pour que sa sœur le caractérise de _difficile._

« Il était vraiment provocateur et ça lui est retombé dessus, poursuivit Mikasa. Il y avait ce type, de deux ans mon cadet et d'un an l'aîné d'Eren, qui l'avait pris en grippe. C'était de famille parce que, son père ne pouvait pas souffrir le nôtre non plus. Malheureusement pour mon crétin de frère, le type était intelligent et au lieu de s'en prendre à lui, il s'est d'abord occupé d'Armin, son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, personne ne veut en parler, mais Armin a fini par déménager. Les semaines qui ont suivi le déménagement étaient horribles. A chaque fois, Eren revenait avec des blessures et quand on lui posait des questions, il répondait « j'ai donné des coups ». Je crois qu'il s'en voulait pour Armin, et il ne voulait embarquer personne d'autre dans sa galère… Et nous, on ne savait pas qui c'était, alors on disait rien. Au début, c'était comme ça. Puis un jour, on a eu un appel du lycée pour « acte de prostitution dans les vestiaires ». Eren qui se prostitue ? C'était ridicule ! Même mes parents n'y ont pas cru alors ils ont exigé des réelles explications, il n'y en a eu aucune, alors ils m'ont demandé de le surveiller en cachette. Et dans la soirée suivant sa convocation… »

Sans aucune gêne, elle remonta ses jambes toujours chaussées sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans un geste de protection au souvenir du mauvais temps et Levi l'aurait tué pour ça s'il ne brûlait pas d'envie d'en savoir plus au sujet d'Eren.

« Je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer dans son oreiller. Mais le pire, c'était l'état de son bras et la lame de rasoir juste à côté. Quand je l'ai obligé à montrer ses bras charcutés, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait réagi trop tard dans cette histoire. Je m'en suis voulu. A en juger par les autres cicatrices qui remontaient le long de son avant-bras, c'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà envoyé des signaux d'alerte, et on n'avait pas réagi. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage baigné de larmes… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. »

Et Levi lui, ne voulait pas imaginer la scène. Il se doutait facilement de ce qu'avait pu ressentir Mikasa ce soir-là. _Depuis quand pleure-t-il ? Depuis quand se fait-il du mal ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je me hais. _

« Après, on a déménagé, et c'est allé un peu mieux. Eren avait encore quelques contacts de cette ville, mais je le surveillais. Ne pas avoir remarqué son harcèlement était ma première erreur. Le laisser garder contact avec ses amis d'ici était ma deuxième. En coupant les ponts avec tout le monde, Armin avait eu une bonne idée. Et c'est là que j'enchaîne avec Marco, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'ils se voient. »

Levi arqua un sourcil, pleinement concentré. Mais depuis tout à l'heure il y avait cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

« Le harceleur d'Eren est un malade. Je crois qu'il n'en a pas eu assez. Mais on avait tiré Eren hors de sa portée. Alors il lui fallait quelque chose qui le ferait revenir ici. Un nouvel Armin.

\- Marco, comprit Levi. Marco s'est fait harcelé, et il en a parlé à Eren.

\- Plus ou moins, acquiesça Mikasa. C'est Jean qui a vendu la mèche, ce sale con. C'est pour cela qu'Eren est revenu. J'ai fouillé son portable cette nuit. J'aurais voulu faire pareil avec son ordinateur, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit défoulé dessus. Eren est content, il a protégé Marco, et maintenant le harceleur a retrouvé sa victime préférée. Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à reprendre contact avec lui. Il lui envoie déjà plusieurs messages, il a dû trouver son numéro. Maintenant que vous savez tout ça…

\- Je dois te dire ce que je sais…

\- Pas la peine, déclina-t-elle en se relevant. C'était juste une excuse pour que vous me laissiez entrer. Je veux plus que de simples informations. Vous n'avez pas l'air indifférent à Eren, et il vous… Ai… Aime beau… Il vous porte de l'intérêt également. Merveilleux. (Elle ne semblait pas du tout émerveillée) Il faut le raisonner avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir, Monsieur Ackerman ?

\- Non. »

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

« Tout ce que je dis ne le raisonnera pas. Il est très têtu. Mais je veux croire que vous l'êtes plus que lui. Si vous lui parlez, il vous écoutera peut-être. Il faut le convaincre de quitter la ville pour son propre bien. Il vivra chez nos parents, ou chez moi. »

* * *

« Dit donc, lança Hanji après avoir entendu le petit récapitulatif au sujet de Levi, elle est un peu égoïste sa sœur. Elle s'en fiche que Marco s'en prendre sur la gueule si Eren dégage ?

\- Je lui ai posé la question. Elle a répondu qu'elle s'occuperait de ce souci elle-même, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'Eren y soit mêlé. J'ai juste à le convaincre de quitter la ville.

\- Et tu vas vraiment le faire ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

\- Mais… C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! »

La binoclarde, langoureusement avachi sur la longueur du canapé se redressa d'un seul coup, l'air atterrée. Levi leva un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Après tout, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : elle savait tout d'Eren Jaeger.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle, scandalisée. Vous vous aimez ! »

Regard lassé vers Hanji. _Elle ne va pas s'y remettre… _Levi était fatigué par l'attitude de la brune. Elle s'était auto-proclamée cupidon peut-être ? S'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Eren, il aurait été au courant...

_Une minute, _s'arrêta-t-il. _Quelque chose ne va pas._

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te fera rien s'il s'en va ?

\- Ça ne me fera rien s'il s'en va.

\- Dans les yeux, Levi. Répète-moi ça dans les yeux. »

Il serra le poing et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle l'irritait. Elle l'irritait vraiment. Avec ses théories à la noix et ses caprices d'enfant de cinq ans…

« Ça ne me…

\- Une minute ! L'interrompit-elle et il l'aurait baffé pour ça. On va voir ça. Dit le devant Eren. Et moi je vais te prouver qu'il tient à toi de la même façon que tu tiens à lui. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

« Qu- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Putain, tu veux pas te mêler de tes affaires pour une fois ?_ »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air on ne peut plus sérieux sur le visage. Il manqua de ne pas la reconnaître.

« Non. Parce que vous vous aimez, que ça crève les yeux de tout le monde ici sauf de toi et de l'autre concerné. Même cette chienne de Mikasa a senti qu'il y avait quelque chose, sinon, pourquoi serait-elle venue te voir ? Elle a compris quelle influence tu avais. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais les gens qui se tournent autour, je trouve ça marrant, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de laisser aller Eren. Nan mais oh ! »

Levi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hanji venait de lâcher quelque chose sans avoir l'air de se foutre de sa gueule.

« En plus, continua-t-elle en conservant son visage « presque-impassible-je-suis-on-ne-peut-plus-sérieuse », le but du jeu, c'est que tu protèges Eren contre son meu-chant harceleur et comme ça vous pourrez filer le parfait amour comme dans les films et tenter inutilement de vous reproduire pendant que je filmerais en cachette pour le revendre à un bon prix ! »

_Crève, binoclarde. Crève._

* * *

Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe de justesse. _D'extrême justesse. _Avant qu'il n'ait plus l'engueuler, Hanji avait foncée telle une furie jusqu'à l'appartement d'Eren. Elle avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre et même son poing continuait à frapper dans le vide après cela. Elle avait sortie quelque chose de son sac à main et lui avait mis sous le nez – exactement sous le nez. De sorte qu'il du loucher pour voir.

« Salut Eren. Dit voir, petite question, cette photo, elle t'intéresse ? »

Aussitôt, les joues d'Eren étaient passées du blanc laiteux au rouge cramoisie. Il avait balbutié « A-ah… Q-que… »

« Alors, s'impatienta Hanji, elle te plaît ? C'est la plus belle de mon stock, la seule de face. N'empêche, j'espère que tu n'es pas effrayé. Tu ne trouves pas que Levi a vraiment une grosse… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. D'un geste puissant du pied, Levi l'envoya valser, elle et les photos, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle ne parut même pas avoir mal.

« Tu as vu, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire narquois, il n'a pas l'air de…

\- _Toi, _cracha-t-il, je te laisse vingt secondes pour te barrer d'ici en courant avant que je ne te défonce. Quitte la ville ! Quitte le pays ! »

Elle explosa juste de rire face à sa menace et s'enfuit dans les escaliers d'un pas léger. Levi la détestait. Définitivement.

Il tendit sa main vers Eren.

« La photo. »

Eren ne se fit pas prier et il observa Levi détruire la feuille en pièce, sans dire un mot. Quand il eut fini, ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre.

« Hum… Ça va ? Depuis hier… »

Levi hésita. Il pourrait tout aussi bien dire oui, et la discussion aurait été close. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait. Il devait absolument vérifier, s'il était capable de dire à Eren… Ce qu'il était censé dire.

« Non. J'ai vu ta sœur ce matin. Je suis au courant de tout. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Instinctivement, Levi posa les yeux sur les avant-bras du plus jeune. Ils étaient vierges de toute nouvelle blessure. Ça le soulagea. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'inverse.

« Et ? » La voix d'Eren tentait d'être décontractée, mais il échoua misérablement. « C'est du passé.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'avertir en cas de soucis.

\- Et je t'ai répondu que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, rétorqua Eren. »

Le visage de Levi s'était durcit. Il ne supportait pas l'indifférence qu'affichait Eren face à sa propre personne.

« Ah oui ? Et quand est-ce que tu auras besoin de mon aide ? Tu vas devoir supporter ça encore combien de temps ? Y'a un tas de solution pour te sortir de la merde, et tu choisis la plus compliquée, tout ça à cause de ton égo. T'es vraiment un petit con !

\- J'suis pas un con ! Démentit Eren. Et tu vas pas me faire croire que tu aurais agi différemment ! J'te croirais pas. Faux-cul. C'est toi, le con.

Eren bouillonnait de rage et adressa un regard de défi à Levi. Si Eren n'avait pas été Eren, le brun l'aurait déjà mis au sol pour son impertinence. Au lieu de ça, il attendit.

Le châtain ferma les yeux comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il les rouvrit, il paraissait infiniment triste.

« T'as pas à t'en mêler Levi. C'est pas ton combat.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer le rôle de celui qui te ramassera à la petite cuillère. La vie est trop courte pour être gâchée par quelqu'un d'autre. Repose-toi sur quelqu'un. N'importe qui. »

Il accompagna son geste d'un mouvement de main et celle-ci alla chasser les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ces yeux si verts. Il voulait l'embrasser sur le front aussi, mais Eren était trop grand.

« Ce « n'importe qui », ça te définissait indirectement ? Chuchota Eren. »

Il avait peur de se mettre vraiment à pleurer s'il s'efforçait de parler trop fort.

« Évidemment, idiot. »

Leur visage était proche. Très proche. Et les centimètres se réduisaient de secondes en secondes. Eren n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Alors Levi se rapprocha encore.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

C'est NIAIS. J'étais parti sur un truc triste au départ avec une fin badante, mais je suis faible avec ces deux là. Je crois que c'est de les voir souffrir dans le manga d'origine, je n'assume pas.

Sinon, je me suis trompée, on est pas à la moitié mais à 75% de la fic. Vuala vuala, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon mois de juillet et que vous passerez un bon mois d'Août (déjà...) ! Bisous, Clémentine.

**Mlle Nyaa : **L'histoire du courrier avec le voisin c'était une histoire du genre "Ohohoh je vais voir pourquoi la boite aux lettres de ce vieux pervers (parce que le voisin était un pervers) est toujours pleine" et la main d'Hanji est restée coincée alors situation d'urgence, Levi a du la tirer de là par la seule force de ses bras et ça s'est terminé à l'hosto avec un poignet cassé :3 En gros c'est ça. Concernant la mutilation, j'en ai fait un fait parce qu'on ne s'y attend pas forcément justement, mais c'est devenu tellement courant hélas que même quelqu'un qui a l'air d'aller bien peu y avoir recours. :) Bisous !

**LayOfHealing : **Pinaise, ma vie est basée sur un mensonge alors ! Je me suis gourée, on ne m'y reprendra plus x) (Je dis ça et...) Qui les suivaient, tu veux dire, dans le parc ? C'était Mikasa, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai supprimé le passe où c'était explicitement dit, mince. /

**MikageKun :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je suis ravie que ma façon d'écrire te plaise !

**Alpabidooon :** Désolééééé pour ton pseudo, mes yeux ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent :( Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois je vérifie pour le nombre de "o" mais j'ai pas tilté pour le "h", sorry. x) Merci beaucoup !

**Guest1 : **Ah, je m'en doutais, c'était pour pas dire de connerie :) Ouais bah moi j'ai arrêté de réfléchir avant de parler, peu importe ce que je dis ("yaourt" par exemple) ça fini détourné x) Merci !

**San Yaeger : **Je... Je sais pas T . T ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu du mal a me remettre à écrire la suite, je l'avoue x)

**toroko-sama : **Alors tu doutes de l'uke au final ? Pourquoi ? 0-0 Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal ça ajoute du réaliste, comme dans la vrai vie on sait pas qui fait quoi. Mais l'histoire reste du LeviSeme et ErenUke enfin, jusqu'à ce que je prenne un virage à 180° comme d'habitude pour changer d'avis. Nope les mitaines c'est pour le côté kawaii, avec le temps, les cicatrices des mutilations sont parti et c'était aux avant-bras ! :)

**YouDeserveaCookie : **Ca y es, la conclusion est là. Au bout du neuvième chapitre quand même, rapidité. Merci beaucoup !

**Leyana : **Yay, la suite est là ! Merci ^^

**LaPatateMasquee : **Hey, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite.

**Guest2 : **Moi je l'aime bien Mikasa, si je la croisais en vrai, je deviendrais lesbienne pour elle. Elle est mignonne avec son brocomplexe :)

**Alexandra919 : **Ca marche x) Ahlalala si c'était seulement le doigt qu'elle s'était coincée, c'est la main entière x) Mais c'est vrai que Levi lui a pété le poignet.

**Hinanoyuki : **Penses-tu, elle lui a rien faire comprendre du tout à Hanji, Mikasa, elle va recommencer x) Merci !

**Erizu-sama : **Coucou ! Ah ! Comment tu avais deviné que j'allais le faire souffrir ? Non mais j'ai été gentille :3 Ah priori pour l'instant Eren ne fait plus rien, mais comment Levi aurait réagit, je me suis franchement posé la question. J'y réfléchi encore. Je suis contente que Levi et Hanji te plaise, vraiment ! Et que tu aimes aussi mon style d'écriture. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, bisous !

**low'chan : **Eh oui, j'ai tellement l'habitude de changer d'avis à la dernière seconde que je décrète maintenant que je ne sais plus rien x) Merci !

**MissKannazuki : **Oui, c'est vrai, les mecs ont un avantage mais j'ai l'impression que l'état de leurs toilettes est encore pire que celui des filles, c'est fou. Je plains ceux qui ont une petite vessie. Ah Hanji a coincée sa main et elle a fait bien pire x) Cruel ? Mais non regarde comme j'ai été rapide à poster x)

**alixlouise : **Je crois que tu es l'une des rares à qui ça fait plaisir de voir Mikasa, mais bon, c'est peut-être qu'une impression x)


End file.
